Mr Brightside
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.
1. I'm Coming Out of My Cage and I've Been

**Mr Brightside **

**by TheMadKatter13 **

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome. **

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story. **

**AN~Originally written under 'RavenSilverKat'.**

**This was inspired by the song of the same name by The Killers, and so each chapter title is a lyric of the song in order. I became inspired during a boring day at work and so I wrote it there, and typed it out when I got home. This is my first multi-chapter story, and though the chapters will be short, I hope you enjoy. **

**01 I'm Coming Out of My Cage and I've Been Doing Just Fin**

* * *

><p>Gold eyes scanned the crowded club, searching for a female to meet his requirements as clawed fingers tilted harsh liquor down his throat. Placing the glass on the bar, he thought he saw <em>her<em> face in the crowd and he surged to his feet, feeling that he would let _her_ down if she saw him in such an establishment. But then the woman turned to face him fully and he felt both relieved and disappointed that it wasn't _her_ as he sunk back into his seat.

Another spark caught his eye: short, red hair and an angry personality. A fire elemental. Nothing like _her_. Perfect. He threaded his way through the crowd, males and females alike parting before him. He honed in on his target for the night who, once she realized she was to be his entertainment for the evening, dropped everything and began to slink his way. When eye contact was made, it was no effort to get the female to quickly leave the club and follow him home. There was no foreplay in the foyer, stairs, or hallway, but as soon as the door was closed, he was upon her. The next hour was devoid of anything that could be called "making love", and it was indeed a true rut, full of nothing but intense, glorified (on her part), hollow (on his part), lust.

When the frenzy subsided, the pair were laying the wrong way on the massive bed dominating the room. The elemental was panting, thoroughly satiated, while the stoic inu was calm and breathing normally in spite of his recent activities. The female rolled onto her side, propping up her head with one hand while the other lay itself gently on the smooth, hard chest of her most recent lover. As soon as her hand touched his skin, her wrist was caught up in steely, acidic claws and she cried out in surprise, pain, and fear.

"Do not touch me, filth," the smooth baritone calmly over-powered her pained whimpers. "Leave at once, or be thrown out." The female hastily scampered around the room, gathering her things and shooting out of the room still naked. He lay on the bed for several long minutes before getting up, moving much like an old man as he dressed, then moved from the guest room he only used for rutting to his own room which he refused to defile with another female's presence. He immediately glided into the bathroom to scrub all evidence of the night's rutting from his skin. Though he had called the female filth, he felt filthy himself but he needed to try to get her off of his mind, and he frequently used other females to try to do so. Not that it worked.

Naked, he migrated back to his bedroom and kneeled in front of a stand, topped only with a single picture in a simple frame. He gently traced the lines of the frames occupants with his claws, careful not to cut the glass as the great sadness that was stored within his heart swelled up within him. As the sadness swelled, his Beast howled its sadness within his mind and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes against the pain.

_'Kagome.'_

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 down. Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review, and don't forget to add to your watch list for the next chapter which will, kind of, contain some interaction with our couple.<strong>

**Weekly updates...**


	2. Gotta Gotta Be Down Because I Want It Al

**Mr Brightside **

**by TheMadKatter13 **

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome. **

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story. **

**AN~Yes, this entire chapter is an "in the past"/flashback chapter. The all italics is on purpose, and though I personally hate having to read long sets of italics, please bear with it because it's how I write flashbacks. And thank you for the reviews (all 2 of them; lol).**

**02 Gotta Gotta Be Down Because I Want It All**

* * *

><p><em>It had been Sesshoumaru's third year in high school, Inuyasha's first, when a miko named Kikyou had transferred into Inuyasha's class. Somehow, the two became fast friends and it wasn't long before they were dating despite Sesshoumaru's misgivings. The young woman showed no apparent interest in anything Inuyasha did or had, except for his money and sex, even though she seemed to get that from a lot of other males at the same time. <em>

_Halfway through the school year, Touga was driving Kikyou home, with Inuyasha as company, when a vehicle had ran a red light, hitting Kikyou's side of the car. Thanks to their youkai blood, father and son had remained unhurt but the girl had suffered large amounts of physical damage and had slipped into a coma, despite the healing her miko powers should have provided. For no reason Sesshoumaru could see, the hanyou had blamed himself for the entire incident, and had become even more withdrawn than before Kikyou had come along, and had become considerably more short-tempered. _

_A week later, there was another transfer student: Kagome, the slightly younger cousin to Kikyou who had moved to take care of their ailing grandmother, Kaede, a task Kikyou had previously undertaken. Inuyasha had been furious at what he considered a look-a-like of his lost love, but despite that, Kagome had stubbornly persevered and gained his friendship. Sesshoumaru, having already experienced Kikyou, had no desire to meet this new girl, and he presumed she was just as much of a gold-digger as her cousin had been, and was filled with annoyance and anger whenever Inuyasha mentioned her. Inuyasha's opinion could obviously not be trusted on the matter as he still believed Kikyou was innocent, despite Sesshoumaru's logic and evidence to the contrary. _

_The end of the school year was approaching and all the students were burdened with end-of-the-year projects. Sesshoumaru had been working on a project alone, but Inuyasha and Kagome had been doing a partner project, and the Nishi kitchen had been converted to 'home base' for their project, probably at the request of the hanyou's bottomless stomach. He could hear them working, but more frequently arguing, about the project on a daily basis and as such, thoroughly avoided the kitchen until after the girl had left. On this particular evening however, there had been sound from the kitchen for quite some time and his stomach rumbled, letting him know that it had probably been a few days since he'd eaten last, and though he could still feel both of their presences in the vicinity of the kitchen, he knew he shouldn't wait any longer to eat and so began the short trek to the kitchen. _

_His steps were quick and silent as he approached the brightly lit kitchen. He could hear the irritatingly loud breath of his half-brother, the quite, measured breath of unknown person who he guessed was the girl, the quick skritches of pen on paper, and the occasional clack of laptop keys. Slowly approaching the kitchen, he saw a girl facing away from him with a thick mane of black hair reaching all the way down her back, and his half-brother passed out, both surrounded by piles of paper, books, with the hanyou's laptop facing the girl, and the hanyou himself was resting on several pieces of scattered paper. The girl seemed to be hunched over a book, occasionally writing things on the side or typing something into the laptop. As Sesshoumaru watched her, she would occasionally shuffle the papers on the desk around, looking for a certain piece of paper. One of the pieces of paper she was looking for appeared to be under Inuyasha's face and, leaning across the island, gently lifted his head to slip out the paper before placing his head back down. She didn't immediately sit back down but instead paused in the air before re-extending her hand and letting her fingertips run lightly across the rim of an ear, then his hair, and then down his cheek before drawing them back and sitting down with a deep sigh. _

_Sesshoumaru watched her work for a little bit longer before she sat up with a groan and extended her arms into the air, arching her back. He watched in surprise as the girl toppled off the backless stool when she over-extended her stretch, squeaking in surprise, but as soon as she hit the ground, she began to laugh and Inuyasha shot up, awake and alert. Inuyasha stared in confusion at the girl on the ground before crossing in his arms across his chest, a smile crossing his face more gentle than any Sesshoumaru had seen before, even when he was with Kikyou. _

_"Oi, you silly girl. Get off the floor," Inuyasha prodded with a bare toe. The girl's laugh slowly turned into giggles as she rolled onto her stomach and froze as her eyes fell on his feet, and then she was looking up and he was looking down into a set of impossibly blue eyes. _

_"Hi," she waved shyly from the floor, a light blush spreading across her cheeks as she wiggled her fingers. Inuyasha finally seemed to notice his presence and sped around the island to Kagome's side, who he quickly hauled up and behind him. Those blue eyes continued to stare at him curiously from over the red-clad shoulder. Inuyasha's instincts were laughable since he still had never beat Sesshoumaru in a fight, but he could still understand the protectiveness caused by their inu nature. _

_"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" the boy challenged. Sesshoumaru lifted an eye brow. _

_"This is my home as well, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru intoned monotonously. A giggle sounded from behind his half-brother who frowned and elbowed the girl who just giggled harder. _

_"I'm Kagome," the girl introduced, peeking around the hanyou's other side. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sesshoumaru-san," she greeted with a small bow. Sesshoumaru merely stared her down as Inuyasha promptly rushed the girl out of the kitchen. Their interaction, though short, excited his curiousity. Either she was a really good actor, or she was indeed different than Kikyou. She certainly smelled cleaner. _

_~X~ _

_As the school year came to a close, Kagome continued to be at the Nishi residence every day without fail, working on their project. After the first interaction, Sesshoumaru no longer went out of his way to avoid her, and actually grew to like her more than most others around him. As time passed, when Kagome had finished her day's work on the partner project, Sesshoumaru began to offer to drive her home, sneaking in more and more offers of dinner the more time they spent together. For the first several times, she would blush prettily and politely reject him spending any money on her, showing him how different she was from Kikyou, who not only accepted any offer Inuyasha made, but forced him to take her out. Finally, he offered to treat her to a very simple, cheap sushi restaurant, and she only seemed to accept on the condition that she could pay him back. He smiled and accepted, but he would never take her money from her. She just didn't need to know that. And though she probably didn't see it that way, as she was still head-over-heels in love with his oblivious brother, it was the best first date he had ever had. _

_As time passed, under the pretense of friendship, he got her to accompany him to movies, museums, youaki festivals, anything and everything he thought she would be interested, and after she learned he wouldn't take no for an answer if she really was interested, she would accept with a blush and a smile, thanking him profusely at every turn during the outing. It was the start of a slow and intricate courting dance, obvious to everyone except her and Inuyasha, all the while his love for her growing and growing whilst hers stayed fixated on his brother, who in turn was torn between his feelings for Kagome, the much alive but constant reminder of his first love, and his first love herself, the still-comatose Kikyou. _

_Almost as if the gods wanted to make things more complicated, in Inuyasha and Kagome's third year, Kikyou awoke, creating more knots in the tangled chains of their relationships, and creating more despair for Kagome, her love for the hanyou obvious to everyone except the hanyou. And so Sesshoumaru's soul continued to cry out in pain for every second of every day, helpless against the tangle and unable to part from the one who, unbeknownst to all, he and his beast had already chosen for their Mate._

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Arrr...therrre be chapter 2. A little bit of a background for the whole situation. Please keep an eye out for the new chapter and again, while I love seeing those Faves and Watches, I love seeing reviews as well. Makes me smile inside and I love constructive criticism to help me learn and grow in my writing style. Thank you again and enjoy for next chapter will include a realcurrent interaction. ^.~ **

**Update next week. **


	3. It Started Out With a Kiss How Did It En

**Mr Brightside **

**by TheMadKatter13 **

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome. **

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story. **

**AN~So this will probably be the longest chapter of this story but...hopefully its the best. Oh, and it has a lemon. "But, Kat!" you must be saying. "A lemon on the just the third chapter? What could you be thinking? Will it be worth reading after this?" Well, little ones. Keep confidence. I've got a plan that I'm quite sure you will much enjoy. **

**03 It Started Out With a Kiss How Did It End Up Like This? (It Was Only a Kiss, It Was Only a Kiss)**

* * *

><p>A timid knock on Sesshoumaru's bedroom door of the family home drew him from the work he had been immersed in for the last several hours. He strode to the door, a verbal lashing waiting to be launched from the tip of his tongue for the person on the other side, only for it to die at the sight that greeted him.<p>

"Kagome?" The woman was standing in the hallway, sopping wet (it must have been raining outside) and eyes red from what looked like crying, but he couldn't find the scent among all the other water she was covered with. The second she saw him, she broke down in heart-wrenching sobs, and collapsed onto his chest. He bent down to loop her legs in his arms and gathered her to him. The drenched female curled against him as he sat on the bed, holding her in his lap against his chest as he ran his claws through her hair while she continued to sob.

"Tell me what is wrong, Kagome," he gently prodded, sliding a finger under her chin, tilting her face up, but she wouldn't meet his eyes and he relented, letting her head fall against his chest again. It was a long time before her sobs slowly subsided. As soon as they did, he gently ushered her into a hot shower; he knew how delicate the human immune system could be and he didn't want her to get sick. When Kagome went to close the door, she turned back to face him, her head down as she whispered a "Thank you" before softly closing the door. Her trust in him was evident when the sound of the lock sliding home failed to sound. Left alone with his thoughts, Sesshoumaru sunk into the abandoned chair, over come with several emotions: anger towards whoever had left her in such a state, joy on behalf of his beast in being so near its chosen but unMarked Mate, and sadness on behalf of Kagome's heart.

He became so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice Kagome leave the bathroom clad in nothing but a towel and kneeling between his open legs, and was startled by the feel of her fingers gingerly alighting on his knee. When the world was blinked back in focus, he was looking down into large, doe-like blue eyes blazing with concern and curiosity, for him, and down the front of a tightly wrapped towel, down to firm thighs exposed by the pull on the towel. Sesshoumaru had always had a firm grasp on his will as well as his bodily functions, but this woman before him never failed to innocently and unknowingly put both to the test. Very gently sliding her small, delicate hand into his claws, he slowly pulled her to her feet, and her other hand demurely held the towel closed. He walked her over to his closest and allowed her to choose any of his t-shirts and pants to wear while her clothes dried. This time, he watched the door from the time it closed until it opened again, surprised to see that Kagome was only wearing the t-shirt she had chosen, the pants draped over her arm.

"It's big enough to be a dress," she explained, blushing under his gaze as she placed the pants back in the closet, the shirt indeed reaching almost to her knees. Sesshoumaru had no need to complain and both he and the beast wanted to purr in possessive contentment to see her in their clothes. And though he loathed to break the comfort zone he just created for her, he had to know.

"Kagome." She looked up, the small smile she had fading at the look on his face. A small piece of him died inside at the new expression on her face. "What happened?" he asked, gathering her again to his chest as he sat on the end of the bed. New tears began to pour down her face.

"Oh, god, Sesshoumaru," she breathed, grasping his shirt tightly in her fingers. "I...I got off work early today and so I went home and when I got there, and walked...I...I...I heard them...in the bedroom!" she cried, breaking down into another round of body-wracking sobs. "Why, Sesshoumaru? Why would he do this to me again?" she cried, and while his heart broke for her, anger consumed him, and he could feel his claws and fangs lengthening and he was sure his eyes were bleeding red. The scent of blood broke through the haze and he looked down to see his claws had pricked the skin of her arm and leg where his claws had tightened in his anger. They had been down this road before-Inuyasha cheating on her with her own cousin, but it seemed that this might be the last straw to break the camel's back.

"I am sorry, Kagome," he whispered, nuzzling her hair as her tears and sobs slowed, apologizing for both the situation and the physical harm he had just caused. He shifted and lowered her to his bed, leaning over her and, one small wound at a time, licked the blood from her skin, needing to heal her but only being able to heal the physical damage, the emotional one feeling too far out for his reach. He watched his saliva heal her skin as he licked each next wound clean, making sure the five on her bicep were done before fixing the five on her outer thigh. While he was cleaning those on her thigh, he looked up to find hazy, cerulean eyes watching his every move, and a spicy scent slowly wafted into his attention. With that special scent putting his mind in a haze, a certain boldness came over him and he kissed the inside of her thigh, keeping eye contact as he did so. That special scent exploded and he heard a small gasp as he watched her eyes widen.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered in confusion, her voice taking on an unusual, breathless quality, and the surprise she felt evident in her expression as well. He could understand her confusion as he had never before given her any indication of his interest in her being any deeper than that of a friendship. As more of that delicious, tell-tale scent filled the room, the beast began to surge against its many heavy restraints, and golden eyes began to bleed red as the beast broke through the restraints and lunged forward to capture her lips in his own, swallowing her gasp of surprise while his arms wound tight about her. That special, spicy scent exploded again while she neither reciprocated nor rejected his actions, and he slowly eased away as he attempted to recapture the beast. His beast, still unwilling to leave the presence of the one it had chosen as its Mate, kept his body locked hovering above hers. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, panting heavily. He couldn't help but remember that he hadn't even come close to this state ever after a full session with that fire elemental and he was reminded again of Kagome's power over him. A power she didn't even realize she had.

"I am...sorry..." he rumbled, his voice guttural from his body's attempted and unauthorized transformation. She said nothing as he regained normal breathing patterns, and he felt absolutely filthy. She had placed her trust in him and he had betrayed it. If she were another youkai, she would understand his actions as it has always been part of their culture and nature for stronger males to take the better females. But she was not youkai. She would not understand and his actions now must confuse her compared to the mere friendship he had provided all these long years. It was just as well for inu by nature were possessive, and to Inuyasha, Kagome was still his, regardless that he was bedding another. Though Sesshoumaru had long wished the miko to be his, she never would be-her love for Inuyasha and the hanyou's possessiveness over her had always, and would always, prevent this from becoming true. That thought sobered him more than anything else and he went to stand, to leave the room, the house, the city, the country-he simply could not stand the pain to be around her but not be with her anymore; the pain in his chest was crippling-but a hand on his shirt pulled him back.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered again, but this time, her tone was pleasantly shocked, her eyes glazed, her face flushed, her breath coming in little pants-all little signs of physical attraction. Shocked by her reaction, completely desired but utterly unexpected, he leaned down to her slowly this time and his next kiss was as gentle as the first had been rough, and her timid, naive return had his blood boiling like no other kiss had done before. When she needed breath, he slowly kissed and nipped along her jawline and down her neck to the place he would Mark her, where he scraped his fangs lightly without leaving any marks and Kagome moaned, clutching his back with her blunt claws. He continued his way down, still kissing and nipping, slowly lifting her shirt as he went, his movements slow and purposeful, but giving her plenty of time to put a stop to his action. Finally he drew the shirt from her head and arms, revealing her form to him and he was pleasantly surprised to find that while she had put on underwear after her shower, she had forgone her bra. His eyes lazily traced her curves and she blushed, and lifted her arms to hide herself from view.

"No," he growled, surprising himself with the deepness of his voice for he was not transforming, but his claws and teeth were lengthening, signs the beast was getting ready to take her as its Mate. He clamped down harder on his control over his beast as he leaned in to kiss each of the perfect globes before kissing a path down one leg and then back up her other leg at a tortuously slow pace that had her gasping. When he reached the top of her legs, he moved along her stomach and the line of her underwear until his nose was in line with her belly button and, capturing her eyes with his, gripped the hem of her underwear in his teeth, slowly dragged them down long, lean, tan legs, never letting her eyes break from his. Those large blue eyes grew even wider and the expression on her face was of rapt, shocked fascination, as if she had never been treated to such erotic actions before. Knowing Inuyasha, the idiot probably just got right to it and left once he was done, whether or not she had found her release. He vowed then and there that this would be the best sexual experience she would ever have. Once the garment was clear, he began to trace invisible patterns up her legs with his claws, watching with his own rapt fascination as her muscles fluttered in response when his claws passed over her stomach, and even more so when she arced up when his claws traced her breasts. He sat back for a moment to admire the sight and to burn the image to memory.

"You are beautiful, Kagome," he told her, and kissed her again. He was startled when small hands became a feather-light pressure on his chest and for a moment, he thought she was finally pushing him away and then her hands were against his skin and he realized the brave little miko was unbuttoning his shirt. Once all buttons had been freed, he ripped the shirt from his shoulder, not caring a bit about what condition his clothing would end in in his haste to get his skin against hers. She giggled and reached up to help him with his belt before eagerly helping his pants down his hips, only to blink in surprise at the slightly unexpected sight behind the zipper: a gloriously hard and bare shaft. Her fingers fell back to the bed as she gasped.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru purred, his voice still so deep and rough it sounded like he was speaking around a rock quarry stuck in his throat. She shook her head mutely but still did not look way as he slid the slacks free from his legs. He laid at her side and gathered her to him, chest to chest and urged her hands to roam her body as his roamed hers. She seemed tense but content, and he couldn't help but wonder if his half-brother had been her only partner, and if he was, he was a terrible one. One thing was for sure: Kagome's personality made it so she would always be, mentally at least, like a virgin. The thought made a gentle smile cross his face, one that would only ever be on his face for her.

Sesshoumaru let his fingers roam with a purpose as each lazy sweep of his claws got him closer to the source of the heady scent that now suffused the room. When his claws finally brushed the edge of thick curls, Kagome let out another gasp. Slowly, one finger slid into her tight, hot passage and she let out another moan. While leisurely making small pumps of his finger to prepare her for, what he was sure was, something much larger than she was used to, he slid down her body until his face was level with her pelvis, and gave the little, secret bundle of nerves a lick.

Kagome shot up with a gasp and Sesshoumaru calmly met her shocked gaze as he leaned in to give another lick to that secret bundle. She shuddered and fell back to the bed, her hands fisting the covers while her toes curled, proving the youkai's theory that his half-brother rarely, if ever, endorsed in foreplay. As he continued to lick, he gave small pumps in an alternating rhythm and as soon as he felt her walls loosen, he snuck in a second finger and the miko moaned again. The sight of her writhing in pleasure in his bed with the scent of their combined arousal filling the air was more erotic than any female Sesshoumaru had ever taken and even more erotic than any rare daydream he had allowed himself to indulge in over the years. Steadily, his paced increased and he slid in a third finger as Kagome's quickened pants and heartbeat heralded her orgasm. She came in a flash, her aura pulsing around him in time with the pulses of her release, and he almost came himself as the pulses seemed to make the beat in his shaft more apparent. Sesshoumaru had never before been with a miko, and he could now definitely understand now what Inuyasha's attraction to them was. For him though, it was just this one that held his interest, and he happily licked her juices from his fingers. When her twitches subsided, he slid up her body, neatly fitting his hips between her thighs, the head of him gently probing her entrance. He rested his forehead on hers, the motion causing his silver hair to fall in a curtain around them, and then he slowly slid into her, and yet another moan burst from her lips while her nails left marks in his back. Though she must have been taken countless times over the last few years, she was still as tight as if she had never been taken at all and the amazing pressure had Sesshoumaru panting as he slid to the hilt inside her. After a few moments, he began to flex his hips back and forth, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing him to slide in deeper. Concerned he might hurt her, the youkai kept his movements contained; slow but powerful until Kagome's lips parted like she was about to say something before snapping shut with a click and she began to bite her bottom lip. He slowed and then stopped but didn't pull out.

"Yes, Kagome?" he prompted her, pulling her abused lip between his own and she arced into him, her breasts pressing against his chest. She opened her eyes, blushed, snapped them back shut, and shook her head. He nuzzled her throat, bumping her jaw with his nose in a clear indication he wanted to know.

"...faster..." he heard her murmur so quietly even his advanced hearing couldn't catch what she said.

"What was that?" he asked, propping himself up.

"You can go faster. If you want," she finally blurted out, blushing furiously. He stared down at her in silent shock for a minute as she very pointedly would not meet his eyes. When her words sunk in, he smirked at her and the sheets when flying when he flipped her onto her stomach before yanking her onto her hands and knees and slamming back into her tight heat, causing her to cry out, not in pain, as he would have expected or thought, but in pleasure and her heat around him bloomed. So his little miko liked it rough? Then he would not disappoint he vowed as he fell into a hard pace, and her nails dug into his pillows and sheets in both pleasure and as she tried to keep herself still against his grueling thrusts. She jumped in surprise when his hand came around her waist and began to rub that sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs in a frustratingly slow pace compared to his thrusts.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped, her tightening walls pointing to her second orgasm of the night as she bit down on his pillow to muffle the cry of her ecstasy. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hips with both hands, careful not to prick her skin again, as he drove into her as fast as he could, letting her orgasm draw out his own, locking his jaw to prevent him from roaring out, as well as to prevent him from Marking her. A hidden attribute inherited from his primal side caused his lower head to swell within her upon his orgasm, locking him inside her walls, and so he simply toppled them to the side and wrapped her again in his arms. She let out a hum of contentment as he nuzzled her exposed neck, holding her as close as he could. It was as such that Sesshoumaru fell into the best and deepest sleep he had had in decades.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Hoo! It's been a while since I've written a lemon but I think it may be my best thus far. That's what I get for keeping on writing: improved skills. Bah. Well, guten nacht! <strong>

**Update next week and please review!**


	4. Now I'm Falling Asleep and She's Calling

**Mr Brightside **

**by TheMadKatter13 **

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome. **

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story. **

**AN~And here we re-introduce our angst that was (mostly) missing from the previous chapter. And since a few people are wondering how many chapters are going to be in this, I planned out the chapters based on titles (which are lyrics if that's escaped you by now) and so around 17. Also, sorry for the late-night update. I finally got a job after 4 months of unemployment and just started today, and it was a full 8 hrs on my feet, with 1 break and no food (it was my fault; I wasn't hungry and we were so busy I just forgot; the job is fun though).**

**04 Now I'm Falling Asleep and She's Calling a Cab**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was slowly drawn from his rest by cool air currents dancing along his heated skin as he regained consciousness. His ears pricked up at the sound of Kagome's voice in a weird echo-she was probably in the bathroom-and he allowed himself a little bit more rest while he had the luck to be surrounded by her aura.<p>

"I really don't know what to do, Sango," he heard her say. The youkai realized she must be on the phone. He heard Sango sigh over the phone.

_"I wish I could tell you, Kagome. I'm sorry to say but Inuyasha really hasn't changed since he hit puberty but we both know that."_ Sesshoumaru flinched, a sudden dread coming over him about the direction of the conversation. _"I mean, you can either forgive or forget. Those are kind of your only options."_ He heard a sigh from Kagome this time.

"Hey, can you do me a favour?" he heard her ask, a clear change of topic. He heard the demon slayer descendant hum in response. "If anyone asks, anyone, can you please say I spent the night at your place last night?" the miko begged and he frowned, feeling the sadness that had been pushed back by her presence at his side well up again.

_"What? Why?"_ He could hear Sango's surprise even from where he lay. _"And where did you sleep last night anyway?"_

"I don't want to talk about it. I've got to go, though. I'll talk to you later, ok?" He wasn't sure but it sounded like Kagome was about to cry and the sadness swelled even more.

_"Fine. Avoid it for now if you want but I'll get it out of you eventually!"_ she threatened. Kagome gave a weak laugh and a moment later the two hung up. Right after the phone call ended, he could hear Kagome calling a cab to his home.

Sesshoumaru lay frozen in the bed as he heard the bathroom door open and the smell and humidity of a fresh shower washed over him. He automatically tried to sniff out Kagome's scent and his scent upon her skin only to be greeted with the smell of unscented soap, and vaguely, her scent under that. For the scent to be that strong, she would have had to scrub vigorously and for a long time. His beast cried out in grief. Both he and his beast knew what her actions meant: she was going back to the mutt. Soft footfalls approached the bed and he could feel her standing there. Watching him. The scent of salt hit his nose and she knew that she was shedding tears, but he couldn't understand why. He could feel her fingers play with the tips of his hair, so lightly he wouldn't have know if he hadn't been waiting for it.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," her voice barely a whisper on her lips, spoken so differently than she had last night. "I'm so sorry." Sorry? What was she sorry for? Sorry for giving him hope before breaking his heart? No. That wasn't fair. She still probably had no idea that he loved her like he did. She probably thought that it had been her using him last night, as opposed to the other way around like it had really happened.

He didn't know how long she stood there but for once, he no longer wanted her near him. He wanted her to just leave so that he could mourn what he got a glimpse of but would never have. Even for his long life, it felt like an eternity before she finally walked out of the bedroom, the door shutting with a click of finality. He held himself together as he tracked her presence outside of his range and he let out a howl of despair so deep that all humans within a mile shuddered and held their loved ones closer, and the demons in an even greater range felt his sadness reverberate within their own souls.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...I've never written angst before so I'm really trying here but I can't tell if it's sad enough. Again, constructive criticism is deeply appreciated, and don't forget to review after reading! Thanks! <strong>

**Update next week.**


	5. While He's Having a Smoke and She's Taki

**Mr Brightside**

**by TheMadKatter13**

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.**

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story.**

**AN~And the angsty-ness continues a bit. Once again, thank you for your reviews and sorry for the late-night update. Again. I was going to do it like...3 hours ago and then I got distracted watching Horrible Bosses. It was flipping amazing.**

**05 While He's Having a Smoke and She's Taking a Drag**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was dressed and out the door in seconds and without thought, concealing his aura and following the cab's trail through the trees to the exact place he knew it would end up: the home Kagome shared with Inuyasha. He had found a perch in a thickly-foliaged tee where he had a perfect view into both the front living room, where Inuyasha was pacing a hole in the carpet, and their empty bedroom directly above it. He was in the tree before Kagome had even opened to door of the cab and he almost felt surprised that she was in the same clothes as she had worn the day before. But he supposed it would have looked suspicious if she had returned home in his clothes. Among other things, it was a shame he didn't get to see her in them longer.<p>

He was interrupted by his thoughts by the sound of Kagome paying the cab fare, her heels clicking against the paved walkway and then up the steps. She heaved a sigh, her hand on the knob as she prepared for Inuyasha's inevitable blowup: he had always freaked out when he didn't know where she was-he had always been super-protective of her-and she hadn't told him she wasn't going to be home. But it's a little hard to share information with your fiancé while they're banging their ex on your bed. Suddenly, she threw up her chin and her shoulders snapped back and she walked through the door.

Sesshoumaru probably could have heard the half-breed's blowup even if he had been human. And a block away.

"Where the FUCK have you been, girl?"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I stopped by Sango's after work and we got to talking and then we both fell asleep. I just woke up and I came straight home," came the much more muted reply. They remained in a standoff for several long minutes, Inuyasha's pose aggressive to Kagome's passive one. Suddenly, Inuyasha shot forward and enveloped her in a crushing hug.

"I was so worried," the hanyou whispered and Sesshoumaru could smell the sincerity from where he observed the scene. Kagome must have heard or felt it as well for after a moment, her arms lifted to return the embrace.

"I know. It won't happen again," she whispered back. Inuyasha lifted his head from her shoulder and slid his hands up her back, over her shoulders, and up her neck to cup her face in his claws. Kagome lifted her face to meet his eyes and they stared at each other for a few more moments and then he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. The kiss started out gentle as Inuyasha slowly walked backwards until his legs hit the couch and he sat, forcing Kagome to lean over him. As they continued the kiss, bare feet nudged the black heels apart until she was straddling his knees. One of Inuyasha's hands left her face to travel to her hip, squeezing lightly before letting the path continue its travel down to the bare skin on her knees and then sliding up the inside of her thighs under her skirt. His claws moved under her skirt and Sesshoumaru had no delusions as to what his fingers were doing, and his suspicions were confirmed when Kagome's knees buckled. In one smooth move, Inuyasha swept Kagome under him onto the couch with one hand, the other still up her skirt.

As one clawed hand continued to stroke Kagome, the other unbuttoned her blouse with practiced ease, and then unsnapped the front clasp of her bra, moving aside the cups for his front teeth to tease the lovely, exposed nipples. Kagome moaned, not unlike she had the night before and there was a loud cracking noise. Inuyasha's ears pricked forward and Sesshoumaru glanced to the side to find his claws deeply imbedded in the thick trunk. His eyes returned to the scene to find golden eyes just a shade lighter than his own peering into his watching place.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Oh shit. First cliff hanger.<strong>

**And we're back to short chapters, for now, at least.**

**Update next week.**


	6. Now They're Going to Bed and My Stomach

**Mr Brightside **

**by TheMadKatter13 **

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome. **

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story. **

**AN~The cliffhanger resolves... **

**06 Now They're Going to Bed and My Stomach is Sick and It's All in My Head**

* * *

><p><em>Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to the scene on the living room couch to find golden eyes just a shade lighter than his own peering into his watching place.<em>

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's vibrant eyes turned his way as well and though she shouldn't have been able to see him either, he had a feeling she knew he was there.

"It's nothing," he murmured, and those golden eyes did a quick scan out the window before returning to the woman under him. His lips turned up in a grin and without warning, the miko was hoisted up into his arms and she gave a squeak of surprise. He shifted her weight into one arm so he held her like a doll as he helped her shrug out of her blouse, which was promptly tossed over the back of the couch. The youkai watched the boy carry her up the stairs and when his foot hit the first step, her bra was thrown over the banister. As his feet disappeared off the top step, her skirt was thrown onto the wood, sliding down the next step. The pair reappeared a minute later when they walked into the bedroom and he saw that Kagome was know clad in only her underwear, thigh-high stockings, and those black pumps.

The woman was promptly thrown on the bed and she let out a laugh as Inuyasha pounced on her. She helped him rip off first his shirt and then her underwear, and after only unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans was that barbarian inside her. Sesshoumaru had always suspected Inuyasha never indulged in or treated her to foreplay, and he was disappointed to find he was right. All he could see of his little miko now was her impossibly long legs, which lifted to wrap around the boy's waist and the boy moaned in response. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes bleed red. The sex, for it couldn't be called love-making, was rough and short and by the time the hanyou was laying spent inside her, the poor woman hadn't even been gifted with an orgasm. But she either didn't care or she was used to it because she just lifted her arms in a hug around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Kagome," the uncultured scut spoke against her neck as he nuzzled the same spot on her neck Sesshoumaru had not just a few hours ago.

"I know, Inuyasha," she responded. "I love you, too." Inuyasha looked her in the eye and smiled a genuine smile before giving her a chaste kiss.

"I'm going to go take a shower, k?" He pulled out of her and stood by the side of the bed as she sat up.

"Ok." She lifted her face to him and he kissed her cheek with another smile before walking into the attached bathroom. After the shower started, Kagome seemed to wait until the hanyou had actually gotten into the shower before grabbing a pillow and burying her face into it, suddenly breaking down into sobs even he couldn't hear but he could see the evidence of in the way her shoulders shook. She sobbed for several minutes before removing the pillow case and wiped her face clean. Taking the same pillow case, she cleaned herself off down below because of course the half-breed hadn't even used a condom. Once clean, she threw the pillow case and its partner into the dirty laundry and then joined Inuyasha in the bathroom, and most likely the shower as well. Sesshoumaru had already seen too much. He had to leave.

He sped out of the tree with so much force he heard the trunk crack even further but he was no longer concerned about who would see him. It was mere minutes before he was at the coast and another minute before he could find a place to transform into his natural form. He did not believe he would ever return to Japan. His heart could not bear the memories of their one time together coupled with the fact that she had never, nor will ever look at him with the same love in her eyes she had bestowed upon the half-breed. His massive maw let out a howl he knew would reverberate throughout the whole Japan before leaping into the waves, swimming for a place that he could never associate with his lost love.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Whoosh. Alright. Got through the rest of chapter 06 without much problem. It's pretty short but I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to be long. Well, hope you enjoyed. Again, please review after reading. Thank you! Also, visit TheMadKatter13. polyvore. com (of course, remove the spaces) for the outfit Kagome was stripped out of. <strong>

**Update next week.**


	7. But She's Touching His Chest Now

**Mr Brightside **

**by TheMadKatter13 **

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome. **

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story. **

**AN~Originally, I was going to move the update day to Sunday but it failed this week due to a Windows crash which involved a LONG period of reinstallation of Windows and drivers. Then, failed to update Monday night due to watching Rammstein live in concert ( o(^▽^)o ). Last, failed to update till late Tuesday till late afternoon due to being sick. :c It sucks but at least I'm not throwing up ( o(^▽^)o ).**

**Anyway, sorry for the lateness and my blah-ing, and on we go.**

**07 But She's Touching His Chest Now**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had been taking refuge in Africa for a month when his father forwarded him an invitation to the half-breed's and Kagome's combination weddingMating. Included was a personal note hand-written by Kagome expressing her wishes that he be there for the wedding. Which was going to be in two months. He spent many long hours deliberating if he should go, and if he did, when would he leave Africa and how long he would stay in Japan. Finally, after a week of deliberation, he decided to stay in Africa until the day before, travel over that night, and return to his current home the moment the ceremony was over. He waited until he knew she would be awake and called her to let her know.

_"Moshi moshi."_

"Konnichi wa, Kagome." The other line became silent.

_"Sesshoumaru?"_ He raised an eyebrow at the question. _"Oh, Sesshoumaru! Where have you been? Papa said that you were fine but no word for a whole month?"_ He could hear the panic in her voice and guilt rose in him. It was unfortunate that only Kagome could make him feel such emotions when he normally felt nothing but indifference or contempt. She was also the only person besides his parents he had ever, or would ever, apologized to.

"I am sorry, Kagome. Something came up quite suddenly for work and I had to leave immediately. Since then, I have been quite busy correcting many policies and procedures that have gone lax in my absence," he told her, fortunately all true for he did not wish to ever lie to her. He would, however, leave out details that would not be good for her and he did not want to let her know that he had also had many opportunities to call her over the past month. She sighed.

_"I know. I know. I'm sorry to blow up on you,"_ she apologized. He almost smiled. His absence had been in no way her fault but there wasn't really away he could explain how it was his fault so he kept silent. _"So uh...what has you calling then?"_

"I am calling in regards to your wedding," he informed her.

_"You're coming, right?"_ came the automatic, and somewhat worried, response, as if she was afraid he would say no. As if he could say no to her.

"Of course I am. But I will not be able to come back to Tokyo until the night before."

_"I understand."_ The tone was sad and he felt that guilt again.

"Kagome, do you have a wedding dress yet?"

_"Um. Well...no."_

"Good. That shall be my present for you. I will set up an appointment for you to tomorrow. You should take your mother and Izayoi, and my father will accompany you so that he may make the purchase for me in my absence." He could hear her preparing an argument to not take his gift and he wanted to cut that off before she could even start, needing to help her, provide for her, even if it was in such subtle ways, and ways that would end up locking her to his brother. "Kagome."

_"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"_

"You will accept this gift since I am not able to be there for you for any other part of the wedding and Mating preparations. It would offend me if you did not." There was another long pause.

_"Thank you,"_ she whispered.

"And Kagome?"

_"Yes?"_

"I will instruct the assistants to hide all of the price tags and to not tell you any of the prices. And you are not to ask. You will get the dress that you want, regardless of price. Is that understood?"

_"Yes, Sesshoumaru."_

"Good. Now I must be going. I will see you when I arrive in two months."

_"Alright. Travel safe. We miss you,"_ she told him and disconnected. He stared at the receiver in his hand as her parting statement replayed in his ear. Despite her saying '_we_', he knew what she was really saying: '_I miss you_'. But it was difficult to tell exactly how she meant it.

The next two months passed quickly, and without any further word from his home and before he knew it, it was the day before the ceremony. When the sun set, he gathered his youki into a sphere around him and he shot through the air towards the Western lands' castle in Tokyo, his father's home. He arrived in a relatively short time and the abode was graciously empty when he walked in. Nothing had changed in the time he had left and he began the walk up to his room. As soon as the door opened, he took a compulsory deep breath, as was nature and habit to make sure there was nothing out of place, and the only scent he got was Kagome's. Her scent had even overpowered his own, even though this had been his room for over two decades, and he knew that she must have visited his room every day while he had been gone. He growled and slammed the door shut. As much as he would love to bask in her scent, it would not look good for the groom's brother to smell like the bride. The problem was that this was a traditional wedding and all of his traditional clothes were stored in his room.

He took a deep breath of the air in the hallway, the air that still smelled like centuries of inu, so that he would not be tempted to stop to breathe in her scent and bathe in it, and ran into the room at top speed, gathering his traditional garments, and zooming out. He promptly migrated to a guest room to scrub himself clean of her scent and dress for the ceremonies.

~X~

Several hours passing had found Sesshoumaru waiting for his father's arrival in the living room, which came as soon as the first rays of sunlit touched the sky.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here already? There ceremony isn't for another few hours!" His father was much too jovial as he burst in the front door.

"There is no reason to not be here early in the event complications arise," he calmly reasoned. Truth was, he was anxious to see Kagome, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see her until the ceremony, that didn't stop the intense need or the urge to complete it. Touga laughed.

"Well then. If any complications will arise, it will no doubt be an issue because of your brother. Come. Let us make sure he fully prepared." It turned out, unsurprisingly, he was no where near prepared. The two nearly had to man-handle the stunned hanyou through a shower and dressing him in his own traditional garb, a fire-rat haori and hakama that Touga himself had skinned and Izayoi had sewn when the boy was just a pup. Both Touga and Sesshoumaru were already in their own personalized white haori and hakama. By the time the three Nishi males rolled up to the ceremony hall, Inuyasha was cleaner than he had likely been in years, and he was more formal than he had ever been in his life.

Most of the guests had already arrived and they greeted all three males as they walked up the isle to the small stage at the front where Touga, as a Mating advisor, joined the elderly miko and Kagome's grandmother, Kaede, who would preside over the marriage. Inuyasha stopped in front of his father, turning to face the door where Kagome would emerge, and Sesshoumaru stepped up to his side. Inuyasha's friend, the monk, Miroku, emerged from the crowd to stand at his other side as Sango and Kikyou went to Kaede's side. Slowly, the attendants settled into their seats and traditional music slowly filtered through the air, and the doors opened wide.

Kagome was like an angel as she stepped through the door on her grandfather's arm. The dress she had chosen was a traditional kimono in white with a spattering of small, silver snowflakes that started sparsely around her shoulders and thickened the further they travelled down her coat until it became snow along her hem, and a grey undercoat. Her hair was pulled up in several loops held in place with silver chopsticks tipped with grey tassels. The smile on her face was blinding and the blush on her cheeks only amplified her loveliness and happiness.

Sesshoumaru's lungs expanded immediately to drag her scent into his lungs and he had to keep his face without expression as a new strain to her scent filtered first through his nose and then into his brain. Only through years of practice was he able to keep the surprise from his face. His eyes calmly slid to his father who was already looking at him with a knowing expression before he put his eyes back on the bride who was still beaming, but now her eyes were on him and he nodded is head at her, a near-imperceptible movement indicative of his pleasure with her choice of a wedding dress. Her smile widened but so did her blush and then her eyes returned to Inuyasha. The mutt was more nervous than he had ever been in his life as his bride approached, but all Sesshoumaru could think about was that scent.

The marriage ceremony passed mostly without his notice but he had to avert his eyes when it came time for the passionate kiss. It was all too soon before the congregation was migrating into the reception room where dinner was held. The head table housed Kagome, Inuyasha, and their families. The rest of the invitees were in tables lining a dance floor. Dinner was a quiet affair and when the dishes had been cleared, Kagome stood and cleared her throat, pulling Inuyasha to stand at her side, her smile still on her face.

"First of all, I would love to thank you all for being here with us here today. It means so much to us that you could take time out of your lives to join us for our ceremonies today." Sesshoumaru almost snorted in his surprised amusement. Only Kagome would thank someone like that for going to her wedding. "There is an announcement that we would also like to make." Kagome paused for effect, looking around the room as Inuyasha followed her gaze nervously. "We're pregnant!"

The room erupted in pleased chatter and then flooded the marriage table with further congratulations. In the commotion, Sesshoumaru was pulled to the side by his father and from the look on his face, he knew immediately why.

"Does Inuyasha know it is not his?" Sesshoumaru felt no need to be anything other than blunt with his father. Any youkai in the room with a good nose and a brain could tell that the pup within Kagome's womb was his and not his brother's.

Touga chuckled. As much as he loved his younger son, the boy really didn't have much sense or intelligence.

"No. And before you ask, I do not believe Kagome knows that it is yours either." Sesshoumaru stayed silent and turned to survey Kagome who was in the middle of accepting congratulations from a fox youkai couple and their young boy. The woman was beaming as her hand momentarily touched her stomach. Even with her happiness, Sesshoumaru could hear the other youkai's whispered comments to each other about the their confusion in parentage and a burst of anger filtered through him as her situation was his fault, not hers, and he let his control on a sliver of his youki go and let it flare through the room. As one, all youkai looked up at him and he made sure to convey one thing: Kagome was under his protection and was not to be bothered. They all nodded minutely and went about their business as he re-leashed his aura.

"Do you not feel that that was a little unnecessary?" his father questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"If I had felt it unnecessary, it would not have happened," he responded smoothly. His eyes travelling back around the room, they fell upon Kagome's cousin whose own eyes were currently fixated upon the hanyou, and his eyes narrowed. He had not smelled the female's scent on his brother this morning, nor did he smell his on her now, but that meant nothing. And based on his brother's past, and the female's ambition, he had his doubts that the boy had the guts to end the relationship. "Has he ended his affair with her?" There was no need for names as his father knew their past as well.

"No," the old youkai responded sadly. Kagome was like a daughter to him, and to have her put such blind faith in his unfaithful child was heartbreaking, and for years he had been torn on whether or not to tell her, as he knew the knowledge would leave her heartbroken. Long had he he debated on the matter; which would be worse for her? Being stuck in a relationship with a cheating Mate, or the heartbreak the knowledge of the long-time affair would cause her? Over the course of their relationship, Touga had frequently scented the less-desirable cousin's scent on his younger son, sometimes on a weekly basis. Even with his son's cheating, that still did not explain how Kagome was with child from his eldest son. He had known, probably before Sesshoumaru did, that the youkai was in love with the miko, but she was too in love with Inuyasha to see, and Inuyasha was too blind. Speaking of...he had better start asking questions soon. This was likely the only time in the near future he would be able to get any answers.

"Sesshoumaru..." The youkai's eyes did not leave Kagome's form but Touga knew he had his son's attention. "How did Kagome end up with your pup?" Now his son did turn to look at him. He was on the end of a contemplative look for several long minutes before he turned away again.

"Kagome had gone home early and found Inuyasha in their bed with Kikyou. She came to me for comfort. I...did not comport myself properly. She was in distress, and I did not treat her as a trusted companion should. I took advantage of her. And still, she went back to him." Touga stared in wonder at his son. As long as his son had been alive, he had never appeared regretful over anything. He had to keep himself from smiling at the thought of how good Kagome was for his older son, and then it immediately fell at the thought that she still couldn't see it. Then his eyes turned to the woman herself. He had had the last 2 months to process her pregnancy, and when he had first realized the pup's paternity, he had been very startled to realize that she had not been loyal to his younger son, and beyond that, that they were still together, and that his son hadn't himself realized that he wasn't going to be a father. And through it all, Kagome's loyalty to his son still surprised and amazed him, even more so now that he knew that she had caught his son in the act, not only that time when they were still in secondary school, but also a second time much more recently.

Sesshoumaru turned to watch as Inuyasha joined his new bride on the floor for the first dance as a married couple. Surprisingly, the hanyou seemed to have learned new moves as he easily whirled a laughing Kagome around the floor. When the song ended, other couples joined them on the floor and Sesshoumaru only had to bide his time until Inuyasha excused himself with a red face. Smirking, he glided in.

"May I have this dance?" Kagome whirled to face him, and her face absolutely lit up. A smile crept unbidden onto his lips as he took the stunning beauty into his arms and gracefully danced her around the room.

"You are beautiful, Kagome," he told her, one hand tightening around her waist and the other around her hand. "You could not have made a more perfect choice of gown." Her face lit up even more if possible at the rare compliment and she blushed so prettily that he hugged her tightly, a thinly veiled disguise to bury his nose in the crook of her neck, deeply inhaling her scent and that of their pup. The thought suddenly hit him and he almost stopped in the middle of the dance. He was going to have a pup with the woman he would take as his Mate, and she thought it was that of his cheating younger brother who was taking her as wife and Mate. His life was beyond fucked up and he was only going to entrench himself further as he realized that he was not going to be able to leave Japan again for quite some time. The song ended and Kagome was laughing but panting from the physical excertion and he immediately regretted taking her for such a dance in chance of harming the pup. He quickly escorted her back to her seat and she collapsed with a pleased laugh.

"When did you learn how to dance, Sesshoumaru?" she laughed, sitting back as he handed her a cup of water.

"I have attended many dances," he told her, his face straight but a glint in his eye that had her smiling.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru. If you say so," she laughed. She took a deep drink from her glass, placing a hand over her slightly bulging tummy as she did so. Gold eyes tracked her movements and a desire came over him hard and strong.

'"Kagome, may I..." he trailed off, unsure of how to ask. If she were his Mate, he wouldn't have to ask but this was such an unusual situation that, for once, he didn't know what to say. Thankfully, the path of his eye and the start of the same question many others had asked already this evening told Kagome what he wanted to ask and she brightened, if possible, even further.

"Yes, please!" She grabbed his hand and gently laid it on her stomach. Though it was too soon for Kagome to really feel movement, as the pup's father, Sesshoumaru could feel its restless movements calm when he laid his palm upon her. He kept his face devoid of emotion but he was immeasurably pleased that the pup knew its father. He looked up at Kagome and could only give her a gentle smile and she beamed back, positively glowing from such a happy day, a healthy pregnancy, and the rare gift of Sesshoumaru's smile.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>So there was another long chapter for you and I'm pretty sure the next one will be another long one, just for you! You may have noticed I Polyvored the last detailed outfit, and you were probably excited to see Kagome's kimono but unfortunately, it doesn't exist to my knowledge. Sorry! Also, there was originally a third line to the AN that I had written as a joke to which an ff. net reviewer took offense to, and then a Dokuga admin alerted me I had violated 3 ToS (woops!) so I'm just going to cut out the line to avoid further hassle on my part. (Feel free to PM me if you want the original AN! ^.~) Further, it must be noted that I IN NO WAY demand that you as my readers leave reviews for my story. However, if you AlertFave my story, IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME IF YOU ALSO REVIEWED IT! (Please?) You don't have to, but it would be pretty suh-weeeet! One, it makes me smile to get reviews, and two, if actually critiqued, it may help me improve the story &/or myself as a writer. Thank you.**

**Update (on time) next week.**


	8. He Takes Off Her Dress Now

**Mr Brightside **

**by TheMadKatter13 **

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome. **

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story. **

**AN~This was an awkward chapter to write, and I had it written, but I hadn't liked it. I re-read it right before posting and added a lot more in. This chapter was originally only half as long. Hopefully it's slightly better but it's still not fantastic. **

**08 He Takes Off Her Dress Now**

* * *

><p>On the way back to the Nishi home from the wedding, Kagome and Inuyasha rode alone in one vehicle while her grandfather, mother, and brother rode with Touga, Izayoi, and Sesshoumaru. Everyone in the second vehicle chattered happily about the success of the wedding and how beautiful it was, especially Kagome. Kagome's family, who had not know about her pregnancy, was especially happy, and Kagome's mother and Izayoi were already talking about a baby shower and things for the pup. Sesshoumaru ignored them all, wrapped in his own thoughts.<p>

When they were all standing in the foyer, Kagome was carefully not looking at anyone, her face blazing red and her heart pumping furiously in her chest. They all knew what came next, her family having been briefed long ago, and the poor, modest miko was beyond embarrassed. She had accepted it, but she was in no way comfortable.

Kagome's family and Izayoi bid the new bride a good night, hugging her tightly with further whispered congratulations and a brush of lips to her cheeks. Izayoi hugged her now-blushing son tightly before escorting Kagome's family to their temporary rooms, bidding her own Mate goodnight with a meaningful smile.

As much as he wanted to see the clear blue of her eyes, they were firmly riveted to the floor, exposing her neck and showing the spread of her blush along her skin. They all stood their silently and, for Kagome and Inuyasha, awkwardly until the hanyou seemed to shake himself from his stupor, his own blush spreading as well.

"C'mon, Kagome. I know you haven't been to the Ma- the room before," he mumbled as quietly as he could, pointless as it was, but a nice touch for the woman's benefit. The newlyweds set off, Touga and Sesshoumaru lingering far behind them, wary of Kagome's blazing aura of nervousness and her slow-moving form. Their journey led them to a wing separated from all public portions of the house, its interior cordoned off by a door larger than the rest in the house and carved with tales of their family's history. When the lights hit it, Kagome gasped, her eyes widening in awe and even the Nishi males had to take a moment to survey it as even though it was in their house, it was something they rarely went by, and it had been such a long time since the last view. Sesshoumaru knew that, behind those doors, there lay a single, massive room. The Mating Room. It was built to withstand the rutting between two, full grown, true-formed inu youkai of the Nishi family, who have always been known in youkai society for being overly aggressive in anything and everything they do.

After several long moments of looking and appreciating the work and the story being told on the slabs of wood in front of them, Touga and Sesshoumaru stepped forward to push the doors opened. Kagome's nervous aura and blush blazed once again, her eyes falling back to the floor as her and Inuyasha shuffled by. Touga and Sesshoumaru closed the doors behind them, Kagome mumbling a 'Thank you' as she continued her refusal of eye contact, and then the two youkai settled against the doorframe, one on each side.

"You know that you are not required to be here." His father's voice was soft and for only him to hear. He didn't answer, keeping his gaze to the wall opposite and his ears on the room behind. Touga sighed, a light rustling the only indication of him shifting position.

Inside the room, Inuyasha could be heard whispering endearments to a silent Kagome, all the while came sounds of the removal of her clothing. He could picture it even now. The obi, sliding softly from her small waist, her kimono falling slightly open. The removal of first one layer, and then the next, the sound of them falling against the floor mere whispers of fabric as her tan skin was exposed, one delicious centimeter at a time. Her pert breasts, the dip at the bottom of her spine, the dark curls at the apex of her thighs. He could picture his own claws against her skin and judging by her quiet moans of appreciation, that was what Inuyasha was doing at this moment. He could feel his eyes darkening, his claws extending. His father shot him a look but said nothing as Sesshoumaru attempted to keep both his jealousy and his beast reigned in.

At this moment, now that Kagome was stripped, Inuyasha would be removing his own clothing, and then entering her. Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome's reactions to every one of of Inuyasha's actions and he hated it. Hated that, according to tradition, as a witness to the Mating, he had to keep track of each movement and moment of their coupling. The rhythm of their hearts, and of the sound of skin on skin, became frenzied, their moans more breathless, and as their arousal reached a peak, there was the sound of flesh being pierced, and Kagome cried out, a mixture of pain and pleasure while a rise of youki and holy energy rose up behind him, imprinting on each other. She was Marked. She was Inuyasha's.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red at that moment, his nails pricked his skin, and his face grew tight as the beast fought to take over and claim its proper the imposter now in its way. Sesshoumaru himself wanted nothing more than to break down that door, tear Inuyasha from her, slide himself deep inside of her, and replace that Mark with his own, embing his scent and aura into hers. There were whispered sentiments from both Inuyasha and Kagome, and as the two youkai stood there, Sesshoumaru trying to reign in his jealousy while his father watched tensely, her heartbeat slowed, as did her breathing, and finally, both Touga and Sesshoumaru knew she had fallen asleep. There was a rustling of fabrics and then Inuyasha emerged, a sheet-covered Kagome in his arms.

"The Mating is complete," he said unnecessarily. "Have a maid return to collect Kagome's gown. She'll want to keep it." Touga nodded, and then Inuyasha turned away, carrying Kagome to his room. Their father turned to fetch a maid and when he did, Sesshoumaru turned into the doorway, leaning heavily against the frame, surveying the mussed sheets and breathing in the scent of their coupling. He ignored his brother's scent, concentrating on only the scent of his beloved, and that of their unborn pup. Memories of their night together flooded his mind, and though it wasn't so long ago in the grand scheme of his potential for aging, it felt like years since it had happened. His father and a maid returned a moment later, and as the maid went to work, his father turned to him, eyes searching. Neither youkai spoke, and then the younger turned away, returning, alone, to his empty room.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh...I couldn't really think of how to get this chapter written, but I did NOT want to get into a huge InuyashaKagome scene. Been there, did that. Chapters 5-6 specifically. **

**Update next week. **


	9. Let Me Go

**Mr Brightside **

**by TheMadKatter13 **

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome. **

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story. **

**AN~I'm so going to post this, and then going to go take a nice, hot shower. You probably didn't need to know that nor do you care. But it is a plan. Also, I haven't been pregnant, so my comments about cravings below are to be taken lightly and with laughs. **

**09 Let Me Go**

* * *

><p>After the Mating, Sesshoumaru moved into Inuyasha and Kagome's home, to be there to care for Kagome in her pregnancy. She, at least, was overjoyed to have his company. His brother, less so. But then the hanyou soon realized he was a benefit as he would do things for a pregnant, craving Kagome that Inuyasha wouldn't do. In that first month back, the fourth month of her pregnancy, she <em>needed<em> ice cream no less than eight times, every time a different flavour.

In the fifth month, she craved American fast food burgers, which he obtained for her at all hours of the night, holding them away from his sensitive nose at arm's length, a sight she always greeted with a smothered giggle. But the look on her face when she bit delicately into the greasy mess was worth it, that one look of bliss one gets from food, was beautiful on her face.

In the sixth month, it wasn't so much food as it was watching sappy movies. Sometimes she would snare Inuyasha into watching them with her, and sometimes Sesshoumauru. When her hormones went into overdrive, and she broke down into tears because of the movies she forced upon herself, Inuyasha would awkwardly pat her back, begging her to stop crying, while Sesshoumaru would pull her into his lap, calmly rocking her and rubbing soothing circles onto her back, releasing a comforting growl. It was moments like these that he treasured.

In the seventh month, she became an exuberant shopper, tiring long after whoever accompanied her. It was as if the child was an extra battery as she puttered around maternity shops and baby stores, ignoring requests from Inuyasha, Touga, Izayoi, her own mother or brother, and even Sesshoumaru to slow or stop. She would just smile or laugh and claim that babies, or pups, slowed for no one, and neither would she.

It was in the eighth month, heavily swollen and looking ready to pop any moment that she was put to bed rest despite the mother's heavy, loud complaints. Her friends and family often stopped by to keep her entertained, and she started many projects, laying them out over a rolling table that straddled the bed, which had brought in at her request. One of her new favourite hobbies was to knit, as it gave her both something to do and something to look forward to on seeing those clothes on her pup.

Sesshoumaru watched over her carefully as the months passed, touching her stomach as often as he could, growing concerned that the child was taking so long to come out. As the child of a human and a youkai, the pup should have been born after six months. The only variable was Kagome being a miko, which could be affecting the pup's growth, or it could be keeping the pup past the time it should have been born to let it grow further inside the human mother's womb. But both Kagome and his child remained healthy, facts kept solid by doctor's appointments and his own senses's assessments. The birth was imminent and his excitement grew.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Eh...I was ok with the chapter up until that last paragraph... -.-|l| Don't forget to REVIEW! :D<strong>

**Update next week. **


	10. And I Just Can't Look, It's Killing Me,

**Mr Brightside**

**by TheMadKatter13**

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.**

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story.**

**AN~Let's turn off that oven.**

**10 And I Just Can't Look, It's Killing Me, and Taking Control**

* * *

><p>"Where is Inuyasha?" she screamed, clutching as tight as she could to Sesshoumaru's hand, her other gripping the hospital sheets as she writhed in pain. Her skin was awash in a fine sweat, her teeth clenched together tightly, her eyes squinted in pain. Her miko energy lashed about wildly in the air, beating against Sesshoumaru's own youki, just as it twirled around and through it. The youkai midwife present for the birthing was wincing where Kagome's energy brushed against her own unfamiliar one, and when Sesshoumaru tried to hold her aura down with his own, forcing it into submission for his protection as well as for the protection of any youkai within range, even the human doctors got twitchy at the tense electricity in the air. Maybe this was why miko and houshi were supposed to be celibate.<p>

As the pup's birth neared, Sesshoumaru became more and more nervous. What would the pup look like? Would it take after his features? Would it turn out like Inuyasha had? Would Inuyasha's stupidity finally clear and recognize the pup wasn't his? Even more concerning, would Kagome?

She screamed in pain again, ripping him from his thoughts, her grip getting tighter as the pup began to fight its way out. Sesshoumaru leveled his best glare at the doctors, silently commanding them to get it fixed and to get the pup born _now_, as the animalistic instincts of the part-youkai child always made the birth infinitely worse than that of a human child for a human mother. The room was a flurry of action as they attempted to sedate her, but something kept burning it off until they gave up and just worked on assisting her through the birth. There was almost nothing more painful to him than her own pained screams echoing in his sensitive ears, only made all the worse because it was is own roundabout fault causing them. Still, he did not leave her side, letting her claw-like hand stay embedded into his own as she birthed her first child. It was only when the cry of the pup filled the air did she sigh and release his hand, crying in relief.

"Congratulations Kagome!" the midwife cried as she cleaned the pup off before swaddling it in blue blankets and passing him into Kagome's awaiting arms. "You have a son." She smiled and coo-ed over the child, rubbing her nose over his, her fingers feeling out every curve and dimple. The pup's clawed fingers wrapped around just one of her own and she smiled. She tickled his dog ears, laughing softly, running her fingers through the fine growth of silver hair, tracing the stark markings on the pale skin.

"You have your father's ears," she whispered, a small smile spread across her lips as she stroked the small furry appendages. Sesshoumaru nearly sighed in relief. The knowledge was safe from the miko, at least. The missing Inuyasha was still a concern however.

"What will you name him?" Sesshoumaru finally asked, peering over her shoulder into small eyes so much like his own.

"Katsuya, after my father," she murmured, her eyes stuck to that of her newborn's countenance.

"May I?" he inquired after a moment. She looked up at him in surprise, then handed over the pup with a smile. As much as Kagome wanted her husband and Mate with her, Sesshoumaru was glad he was not present so that he could have a moment bonding with his son. The moment he took his pup into his arms, the boy instantly stilled, staring up into his father's eyes with rapt awe. He knew at once that his child knew him, and began speaking to him in the language of their species, low growls, short purrs, and small yips. The pup wouldn't understand him yet, but still it tried, making its own small sounds. Kagome struggled into a sitting position in order to better see her child from his new seat.

"Can he actually speak yet?" she inquired, peering over Sesshoumaru's crooked arms to stare at her pup's face with wide eyes. He favoured her with a small smile.

"Not yet, Kagome. The sounds he is making now is much like your human children's 'baby talk'." She nodded in understanding, lips parting softly to create a small 'o'.

"Kagome!" The shout ricocheted through the walls, and a moment later, the door to the room burst open, revealing a panicked Inuyasha. "Kagome!" He rushed to her side, enveloping her in a warm hug, pressing kisses to the side of her face. She smiled warmly at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry. My phone died earlier today and as soon as I got a charger and got your message I came as soon as possible." Sesshoumaru could smell that that was most likely not the case. The hanyou was covered in the scent of Kagome's cousin.

"It's fine, Inuyasha, I understand. Sesshoumaru was here, and that helped." Her eyes moved to where his brother cradled their son in his arms, though he was now watching them. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "We have a son," she whispered. "Katsuya." Inuyasha stood like a zombie, moving around the side of her bed to where his brother stood. Kagome watched, a eyes gaining a confusion as Sesshoumaru paused, warring with himself on whether or not he should actually hand his half-brother his son but finally, logic prevailed and he handed over the newborn.

"He has my ears," he mumbled, tracing his child's features with his eyes. "And father's markings." Sesshoumaru's mind almost broke at his brother's stupidity. Kagome, with her weak human senses, had no way of being able to tell the pup's paternity. Inuyasha however, had his nose and there was no reason for him to _not know_ that this was _not his son_. Apparently, he did not have to worry as his brother's face broke into a genuine smile and he walked back to Kagome's side, and together, they cooed over their son. Sesshoumaru watched for several minutes, his presence forgotten as he wished with everything he had that he was where Inuyasha was right now. How funny. Inuyasha thought that his full-blooded brother got everything and he got nothing as a hanyou, when the fact was that Inuyasha was the one who had all that really mattered. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru's silent exit, but tiny gold eyes followed.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure you're wondering where I got the child's (father's) name from as it has never, ever been mentioned, and there was extensive Googling to make sure. Well, when I think of Kagome's father, I think that he might be like Honda Tohru's father (Fruits Basket) and so that is what I went with. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought about the update!**

**Update next week.**


	11. Jealousy, Turning Saints Into the Sea

**Mr Brightside**

**by TheMadKatter13**

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.**

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story.**

**AN~So...I've been living about 300 miles away from my husband for the last 2 months and I just got to see him again, and now I'm back 300 miles away and I'm as sad as Sesshoumaru. But here's the update. Time skip! Of...some amount of years.**

**11 Jealousy, Turning Saints Into the Sea**

* * *

><p>"Can you say, 'Ohayo, Uncle Sesshoumaru'?" Kagome was beaming, holding her young son on the counter, using her own hand to wave his little one at the approaching youkai.<p>

"Ohayo...Uncle Sesshoumaru," the little boy greeted obediently.

"Ohayo, Katsuya," he responded, raising a hand to pat the top of the boy's head. "Ohayo, Kagome." He leaned down to brush his lips against her temple. "I trust you both slept well." A light brush spread across her cheeks as he stepped over to the stove where she had already started breakfast.

"I know I did." She lifted her son's shirt and pressed her nose against his stomach, tickling him as he giggled. "Did you sleep well, Katsuya? Hm? HM?" He broke his normal silence to shriek in laughter, falling to his back.

"Stop, momma! Stop!" Laughing herself, she did, pulling his shirt back down as Inuyasha strode in, blinking sleep from his eyes as he scratched his head.

"Hey, squirt," he said, ruffling his son's hair harshly. The boy glared at him, using his claws to put it back in meticulous order. "And ohayo to you." He grinned wolfishly at his wife and Mate as he wrapped his arms around his waist and dipped her down, drawing her into a passionate kiss. She made a noise of surprise and then pleasure as she welcomed his advances. Both Sesshoumaru and Katsuya averted their eyes, glaring slightly into the air, having no care to watch the display. When the pair finally righted themselves, Kagome's face was aflame and her bright smile was shy. It was another thing he loved about her-no matter how many times she had been intimate, whether it was a public display of affection, or in the bedroom, she still blushed like a virgin and he found it adorable and endearing.

"Happy anniversary," Inuyasha whispered, brushing his nose against hers. Her smiled widened.

"Happy anniversary, Inuyasha." He pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to her and her eyes grew curious. "What's this?"

"Open it, open it," he urged, grinning. She did so slowly, first pulling out a hotel reservation, then a restaurant reservation, and then finally, two tickets for a show that she had been wanting to see and was opening tonight. Her eyes misted with tears and she threw her arms around her husband's shoulders.

"I love it, Inuyasha!" She released him to look at the envelope's contents again and then throwing her arms around him for a second time. "I'm so excited! Thank you so much!" Her continued expressions of gratitude began to embarrass him and his cheeks began to heat, his ears twitching.

"Well, I knew how much you wanted to go this so...here you go." She stood tall to press a kiss to his lips.

"I love it," she whispered. Then a thought struck her. "But, who will watch Katsuya?" Before he could answer, a smooth voice spoke up from behind her.

"I will." She whipped around, different expressions warring on her pretty face.

"But Sesshoumaru, you already watch over him all the time!" She was wringing her hands and he reached out with one of his own to stop the action.

"Yes, I do. He is kin. I will always watch over him." Small gold eyes met his over black hair, the boy still standing on the counter. How could he not watch over his son? "It is your anniversary. Enjoy it and do not worry." Her expression relaxed as she did and she stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek before enveloping him in a hug.

"You are always there, Sesshoumaru. Thank you so much. One day, I'll find way to repay you for everything you have done for us." The corner of his lip twitch. If only she knew. That broken night she had come to him had perhaps been the best in his life, second only to her wedding day when he found she was carrying his pup and the day she had safely bore Katsuya. Having the woman he loved bear his child was repayment enough, and being able to stay in her and their son's life was more than he could have ever asked for after what he did to her. She threw another smile at him before going back to her son as Inuyasha moved in to finish breakfast.

"Happy anniversary, momma," the little boy whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he handed her a card he had drawn. She smiled as she looked at the childish drawing of their small family, Sesshoumaru standing on the end, Katsuya at his side, Kagome on his side, and Inuyasha on her side.

"Thank you, sweetie. I love it. And I love you," she said, a gentle smile on her face as she kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, momma."

~X~

Kagome's shower was over, her hair and makeup was applied with precision, and the result was elegant, if she said so herself. It was a quick moment to drop the towel and slip on a pair of black underwear, the same-colour backless dress she had chosen not allowing for a bra, and it was as she was slipping the dress on was there a knock at the door. She tugged the full-length sleeves into place and smoothed down the thigh-length skirt and called for the person on the other side to enter. Sesshoumaru's head poked around the side of the door before the rest of him followed. As soon as he saw her, he stopped dead, his face not showing emotion, as usual, but she did notice his eyes were riveted to her exposed legs. The intense gaze made her flush, as it usually did. But it hadn't always been that way. During their friendship, he had never looked at her like that, at least, not until _that night_. And ever since _that night_, she would on occasion catch his eyes on her, a gaze showcasing something deeper than she could analyze, and it burned her skin wherever it touched. It felt like hours had passed before his eyes traced her legs all the way up her form until they reached her face. The intensity was gone, leaving only a gentleness that she had finally noticed was only ever directed her, and in retrospect, had only ever been directed at her. He cleared his throat and pulled something out of pocket. A black velvet box. She gazed at him curiously as he flicked it open, presenting its contents to her. She leaned forward and gasped.

A pair of crescent moon-shaped earrings sat inside, black little things about the size of a 500 yen, four little diamonds lining each one. In between the two earrings sat a matching necklace on a simple chain. She could feel her cheeks heating up as Sesshoumaru began extracting the pieces of jewelry. It was only when the necklace was sitting on her exposed neck did she come to her senses.

"Sesshoumaru, I can't take this! This must have been expensive!" He had turned her towards the mirror of her vanity and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips at her protest. One of the things he had always loved about her was her immediate rejection of money being spent on her, which still hadn't changed after years in the Nishi family, and he still found it as adorable as the first time he gifted her something. Most unlike her money-grubbing cousin.

"No, it is not, Kagome. And this is my gift to you for your anniversary." She flushed heavily as his steady fingers pressed the earring hooks into her ears. Her blush only increased under his searching gaze, and she only became more embarrassed knowing he could hear how her heart pounded.

"OI! You ready yet, girl?" came the exasperated shout from down the stairs. Sesshoumaru stepped away from her suddenly and it felt like all the air had been taken from her lungs when he did. Her knees felt like they were shaking and she lost all ability to stay standing so she gracefully sat on the vanity chair behind her. When she pulled her gaze from Sesshoumaru's, it felt like she had to use a mental wrench to do so. He said nothing as she slipped on a pair of black pumps and grabbed her clutch from the vanity top. He was like-wise silent as he followed her down the stairs to where Inuyasha and Katsuya were waiting.

"Finally," her husband muttered. But she didn't miss the way his eyes lit up at her appearance, or the way his lips curved into a gentle smile, and it renewed her blush as he went to start the car. Her little boy looked at her in awe as she finally reached the bottom stair.

"You look beautiful, momma," he whispered, keeping a careful distance back as to not muss her hard work. She grinned and beckoned him forward. A smile broke his face and he leapt forward, throwing his arms around his mother's neck.

"Thank you, Katsuya. Now you'll behave for Sesshoumaru-ji-san while your father and I are out tonight and tomorrow morning, right?" He stepped back, placing his hand over his heart, and gave nodded his head deeply. She held a giggle behind her hand. He looked like his uncle when he did that. And speaking of his uncle, she could feel a gaze burning into the exposed skin of her back. She gave her son one last hug and stood, bumping into the youkai who had moved silently to her back. A large hand, larger than Inuyasha's and tipped with claws even deadlier, settled against the bare skin at the small of her back. But despite these dangers, she felt just as safe, if not more than, ever. The youkai guided her to the front door, the feeling of his claws on her skin was inappropriately arousing and goosebumps followed their every movement. A flash of a memory, remembrance of where else those claws had been and how effectively they had been used hit her mind's eye and her blush deepened until it felt as if her face were on fire even as she furiously shoved the image away.

"Enjoy your evening, Kagome," he whispered, his lips brushing her temple and his claws gliding across her skin in such a way she couldn't help but remember _that night_, no matter how hard she tried to block it from her memory. Even if Inuyasha had been unfaithful to her, not that he knew she knew, it was just as bad, no, _worse_, that she had done the same. That burning gaze remained on her back, making her wish that she had worn a coat despite the warmth of the surrounding air, and when she got into the car, it transferred to her neck and face until they were out of view of their home. Even then, the feeling seemed to remain on her skin, covering her in its entirety and burying deep.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>So, here was a chapter half SPOV, half KPOV, and I hope you enjoyed finally getting a piece of KPOV, because the next chapter will be all KPOV. I know a LOT of you pretty much hate or have given up on Kagome because of the whole cheating back thing, and her not knowing Katsuya is Sesshoumaru's (though let's be honest here, how COULD she know?), but please don't give up on this fic and just stop reading because I'm doing a different POV, however long or short this change will last. Just...keep faith that you'll like the story till the end. Also to see Kagome's anniversary outfit, visit TheMadKatter13. polyvore. com and there it shall be, it just doesn't show that the dress is backless but I thought it looked like it could be and I thought that would look better. So there. Please don't forget to review, cos I'd do it for you. ^.~ <strong>

**Update next week.**


	12. Swimming Through Sick Lullabies

**Mr Brightside**

**by TheMadKatter13**

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.**

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story.**

**AN~And now some more from Kagome, since we really haven't heard that much from her so far.**

**12 Swimming Through Sick Lullabies**

* * *

><p>Even though she had been sitting for a vast majority of the evening, her feet still hurt from wearing high heels, a shoe type she was altogether unfamiliar with wearing-just stick her in a pair of jeans and some sneakers and she was ready-to-go-and-raring girl-but when one went to something as fancy as a show-and-dinner, there was a certain dress code to abide by. But then one also had to sit and listen to Inuyasha complain about wearing a suit for several, several hours on end and didn't that just get the mind whirring about your own discomforts.<p>

After the show and the dinner, they had gone to the hotel as planned and had an intimate romp in the sheets, but once they were done, Inuyasha had gotten bored with their surroundings and demanded they go home like a petulant child. She was glad Katsuya was so mature because she wasn't sure if she could handle two Inuyasha. And so they had driven home in the dead of night, Inuyasha's pout dissipating the closer they got, Kagome herself only getting more tired in her eagerness to get to bed. Inuyasha actually opened her car door for her, but then bounded to the front door, unlocking it and slipping inside without waiting. As she crossed the threshold, she just caught sight of her husband as he disappeared up the stairs. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as she finally pulled the pumps from her feet, her soles welcoming the cool, flat tiles of the entryway with grace. She loved her husband, and she knew that he was unlikely to change for the greater part of their early years, but his insensitivity still stung from time to time. Locking the door behind her, she carrier her shoes and her pumps as she lightly tread the stairs to their room, setting the objects under her vanity. Inuyasha was already passed out just barely under the duvet and with a small smile, she fixed the fabric over him before silently departing the room to check on her son.

She approached the room with light steps on her tip-toes, trying to be as silent as she could as to not awaken her son, whose senses seemed to (aggravatingly enough) rival Sesshoumaru's, and it made sneaking up on him or checking up on him hard at times. Her aura was already cloaked by habit from spending an entire evening in mixed company with turbulent thoughts and she wouldn't bother to release the cloak until she was safely slipping into dream-land. As she got closer, a frown of confusion creased her brows at finding light spilling from the cracked doorway. And the closer she got, the easier she found she could hear the quiet voices lurking just under the light.

"Do you think momma will ever know, papa?" Her frown deepened. Who was Katsuya talking to? His father was already asleep in their bed, his loud snoring negating more telling than youkai senses.

"Know what?" She almost couldn't contain a sound of confusion and surprise as Sesshoumaru responded to the inquiry. Surely she had misheard the title at the end of her son's question...

"That you are my father, and that Inuyasha is my uncle." His tone was blatant, factual, no argument to be had. Katsuya was...Sesshoumaru's son? Suddenly, her mind was a-whirl with the actions of her friend during her pregnancy, and after. All those times when she had giggled at how her son took more after his uncle than his father. All the looks both her and her son had been given by Sesshoumaru's unnervingly intelligent eyes.

"I do not know, Katsuya. Inuyasha has yet to figure it out, and I doubt he ever will. And so I doubt Kagome will ever know." Her hand slipped over her mouth.

"But should we not tell her?"

"You are her son. She will love you all the same. She will you all the same. But if she knows, she would feel guilty, and she would tell Inuyasha. If she told him, it is likely that their marriage and their Mating shall be ruined. If that were to happen, she would no longer be happy. And we do not want that for her, do we?" Her eyes filled with tears that she wouldn't let fall.

"No. We only want momma to be happy," her son responded, his voice chipper.

"That is right. We only wish for her happiness." There was a pause.

"Do you love her, papa?" There was no response but her mind breathed the answer she knew he would never voice: _Yes_. Her son seemed to reach the same conclusion. "Then what about your happiness? You wish to be her Mate, yes?"

"When she is happy, I am pleased," was the response, and she knew the answer to her son's second question as well: he would be her Mate if he could. How long had he felt like this? Her head spun with the revelations and her knees grew weak. She could handle no more.

On unsteady feet, she returned to her room, her mind in a haze as she removed her jewelry and her dress before falling into bed. That night, her own feelings were called into question as she could only watch herself make drastically different choices in dreams of an alternate universe where the older brother had made his intentions much clearer from the start. An alternate universe with a husband and Mate who took care of her unconditionally and didn't cheat on her. An alternate universe with someone who loved her more than he loved himself. An alternate universe with Sesshoumaru.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's thoughts and feelings are being called to the surface, and she now knows the truth. But we are going back to Sesshoumaru next chapter. Hope you enjoyed her while she lasted! Also, Karl Urban (Ghost Ship, The Bourne Supremacy, Chronicles of Riddick)...is awesome. As is CoR in its entirety, as I have been watching it while writing. HEED MY WORDS! And review. <strong>

**Update next week.**


	13. Choking on Your Alibis

**Mr Brightside**

**by TheMadKatter13**

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.**

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story.**

**AN~Some suspect shit is about to go down...**

**13 Choking on Your Alibis**

* * *

><p>"What is cousin Kikyou's car doing here?" Touga and Sesshoumaru's eyes lifted from each other to the space in front of Inuyasha and Kagome's home at Katsuya's question. Both men frowned as Touga pulled the car to the side of the road before the driveway. Kagome had left earlier that day to spend time with her friends, and after that, Sesshoumaru had left with Katsuya for training with his own father, and he had taken no heed to Inuyasha's doings.<p>

"Stay here," both youkai commanded simultaneously. They were out of the car before the boy could respond and at the front door. Their auras were cloaked, their steps silent as they followed their senses up the stairs and into the couples' bedroom. Neither were surprised to find Inuyasha deep in a lover's embrace with Kagome's cousin Kikyou. They had both known about his affair with her while he was dating Kagome, but they had not found proof that he was doing so during the marriage and Mating. They had it now. Still undetected, the two retreated to return to the car and the waiting boy.

"Uncle Inuyasha is being unfaithful to mother, isn't he?" The boy's tone brokered no denial. Sessmoumaru's eyes remained riveted to the house outside the car. Touga nodded.

"Have you discovered evidence of him being unfaithful before?" Touga asked, turning in his seat to look at the child before he started the car and drove away.

"No, grandfather. But I knew all the same. Will we tell mother?" Sesshoumaru was silent for several long minutes before Touga spoke up in his stead.

"No. She has been through this more than once before and it always breaks her. She may not recover this time, and we do not want her sad, yes?"

"Yes, grandfather."

"Now, as it appears we have much more time together, so how about some more training?" The boy's face split into a wide grin.

"Yes please."

Touga's own smile slowly dispersed as they drove quietly, the implications of their short stop seeping in. Sesshoumaru did not speak at all, keeping his eyes to the window, his mind racing in much the same manner as the landscape outside.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, hell no they did not! M-mm~! <strong>

**Update next week.**


	14. But It's Just the Price I Pay

**Mr Brightside**

**by TheMadKatter13**

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.**

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story.**

**AN~I'm still trying to go for slightly angsty...Am I getting it yet? But also, I think you're going to be a little mad for me. Cos there's a time skip.**

**14 But It's Just the Price I Pay**

* * *

><p>It had been several years since Touga and Sesshoumaru had discovered Inuyasha's continued indiscretions with Kagome's cousin in person, and it seemed that the half-breed was getting more and more comfortable with his affair as his visits to his mistress increased and his attempts to hide the knowledge from all except Kagome waned. He didn't seem to be bothered that the other female's scent clung to his clothes and, when Kagome was to be out for at least several hours, the disgusting scent seemed to gain purchase over more and more surfaces in the house. Kagome, of course, had no way to know, but the her cousin's scent incited nausea in Katsuya, Sesshoumaru, and Touga and it finally came to the point where they had to contact a witch to purify the scent from the house, and to keep Kikyou's scent from sticking to anything in the house. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.<p>

Kagome did, however, notice Inuyasha's increased lack of interest in not only her, but Katsuya. The boy didn't really mind as he had always known who his father was, but as her husband and Mate's behavior got closer and closer to abandonment, the miko became increasingly depressed. Touga, Sesshoumaru, and Katsuya often discussed finally telling Kagome about the affair, so that she would maybe be prepared before she walked in on it again but they kept delaying, subtly encouraging Inuyasha to spend time with her. He just as subtly resisted their every efforts in favour of spending more and more time with Kikyou.

When they realized that there was nothing to be done to repair the gap between the young couple, all three males did all they could to monopolize the young woman's time away from Inuyasha and to keep her as happy as they could. They all had years of experience, and so it wasn't hard to keep a smile on her face. Taking her traveling, hiking, simple picnics, the seashore, fairs, showing off what her son had learned, and having her watch sparring matches between fathers and sons. But, from time to time, they would find that her mind had travelled elsewhere, a distant gaze and tears clouding those pretty blue eyes. Touga and Katsuya frequently told her how precious she was to them, how much they loved her, and Sesshoumaru, ever not one for words, did so with his actions, the latter he had become both pleased and surprised to find that she responded more and more frequently with a blush high on her cheeks, eyes averted from his.

He could always wish that she would return his affections, but he was starting to wonder if it had become so important to him that he was hallucinating desired reactions.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Awww...poor Nishi family... But we're getting close to the end...Only a few more chapters left! ^.^ <strong>

**Update next week.**


	15. Destiny is Calling Me

**Mr Brightside**

**by TheMadKatter13**

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.**

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story.**

**AN~After the last chapter, an anonymous reviewer informed me they would no longer be following Mr Brightside because the chapters are too short for them to get a new slice of the story only once a week. I'm am, first of all, sad to see I've lost another reader (and for another silly reason), but I can understand their, and possibly your, frustration. I understand the length of these is a fraction of my normal writing but c'mon. Be fair. Some stories can only be told in certain-length snippets. Unfortunately, this is one of those. At least I'm not doing 100-word chapter-drabbles. I'm not THAT cruel. Nor can I actually write that short but that's irrelephant.**

**Also, sorry for the late update. Totally passed out last night (laptop in lap in bed) when I got home before I could post.**

**15 Destiny is Calling Me**

* * *

><p>His hallucinations over Kagome's reactions to anything he did had increased both in frequency and intensity. Normally, he would be correctly concerned over hallucinations, as what he was more frequently seeing nowadays could only be that. The only thing that stopped him from seeking assistance was hoping they were real.<p>

Sesshoumaru didn't know if Kagome had gone shopping, or if such things had always been hidden deep in her wardrobe, as he had certainly never seen them on her before, but all of a sudden, she seemed to be wearing an extraordinary amount of tight clothes, short shorts with heels that extended her legs to the clouds, exposing and tight tops paired with both tight and loose skirts that he wasn't so sure she was wearing underwear underneath. Her clothes were driving him crazy and even worse, he couldn't decide for himself if she was wearing them to entice her Mate back to her, or if she was wearing them to entice a new Mate. Specifically, him. He wondered if he should see someone about all these hallucinations he seemed to be having because sometimes, they also threw in a few auditory tracks with her heart racing, and they were producing an entirely-too-accurate rendition of the scent of her arousal.

Today, Inuyasha was out, most likely with Kikyou, and Katsuya was with his grandfather. It was already mid-morning but Sesshoumaru was enjoying his tea and newspaper when Kagome breezed in, barefoot as she normally did, in one of her new tight tops that exposed a large portion of her chest without making her look like a whore, which she could never be in his eyes, and it showed several inches between fabric on either side of her belly button. She might as well be wearing a bathing suit top. Her skirt today was loose and knee-length but when she flounced down the stairs, the skirt billowed upwards and Sesshoumaru got an unanticipated but glorious view of his own little slice of heaven between her legs. She was definitely NOT wearing underwear.

She seemed to greet him innocently enough as she went about the kitchen, preparing her own breakfast, but his mind couldn't focus on the here-and-now. All he could see was bending her over the counter, her hands grasping uselessly against the marble as he flipped that fabric up over her back, freeing himself from his slacks, and sliding himself into her heat. The memory of that night so many years ago seemed to helpfully provide a phantom sense of what she felt like under him as she screamed out his name, begging, begging so beautifully for more. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in his ears and he could feel his claws and fangs lengthen in preparation for the taking of a female. A familiar tickling sensation swept over his eyes and he knew they would be bleeding red and he knew he had to stop with the imagination train. He snuck a look over to his desire to be sure she wasn't noticing what he was going through and found his mouth dry up like the desert. His Kagome was bent at the waist, her top half posed nearly in the over as she cleaned the inside, and somehow, her skirt had ridden up to expose her pert bottom and shaved womanhood.

Oh god. He could almost taste her from here. Her backside shook a little and he was out of his seat and halfway to her before he realized it. He dug his claws into his hand to try and clear his mind and when that failed, he promptly, and without a sound, vanished from the room, letting his feet take him as far from her as he could. She was truly tempting the beast and he still wasn't sure who her little displays were for. A sick thought entered his mind. Would she tempt him just to show Inuyasha how much she was being fawned over? No. That made no sense. That was even farther from his Kagome than being a temptress was. Oh, but did he wish she was putting those displays on for him.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Naughty Kagome... What could you POSSIBLY be doing...? =^x^=<strong>

**Update next week.**


	16. Open Up My Eager Eyes

**Mr Brightside **

**by TheMadKatter13 **

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome. **

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story. **

**AN~Second to last chapter and I plan on there being a LOT of drama. Also, according to Anil on Dokuga, the story is more exciting with the orchestral theme from the 4th movie playing (especially when Sesshoumaru runs away) sooo...there's that to try...**

**16 Open Up My Eager Eyes**

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't know how long she had been suspicious of Inuyasha's attentions turning elsewhere, but it had been a while in coming. Almost as long as the night she had discovered the true father of her child. After the depression of feeling like you husband was ignoring you turned to knowing he was avoiding you, the sadness faded and all she felt when she thought of Inuyasha now was a numbness in her heart. She wanted to know the truth and she doubted any of the other three main males in her life were going to tell her. They would never want to hurt her and this information would be devastating. Or would it? She wasn't so sure anymore.<p>

So, one day, she decided to put it to the test. She told everyone that she was going to be leaving for several hours and drove her car away, parking it where they wouldn't think to look. Their senses couldn't find everything, especially when they were expecting something else, and she never lied to them before. Once she was sure Touga wasn't there, and that Sesshoumaru and Katsuya had left, she crept out of her car and through the wooded area back to her home. She was almost there when Kikyou's car peeled in to the spot right in front of the door, spraying gravel as she went. She shook her head and sighed. Her cousin couldn't even drive nice. When she was alone. She stayed where she was for several minutes, letting everything settle before creeping forward, hiding her aura and staying on her tip toes.

When she finally reached her house, the door was unlocked and opened silently under her fingers. She paused when it was cracked, listening hard for any noises. There were none that she could tell in at least the foyer or the living room. She crept in further, leaving the door open behind her. She tiptoed through the foyer towards the end of the wall that separated her sight from the dining room and the attached kitchen, familiar-type sounds filtering into her ears the closer she got. Heavy breathing, moaning, the sound of skin on skin, and then ear-splitting screams that made her jump. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and snuck a peek around the corner.

Kikyou was laying on the dining room table, her dress split down the middle, her heaving chest exposed, her legs spread wide for Inuyasha's pistoning hips. Her eyes fell closed and she drew back, sneaking back out the foyer, leaving the door cracked so she could get a clean getaway. As soon as her feet hit the gravel, she sprinted back to the forest line, slipping between the trees with ease until she was back into her car. Once there, she just sat on the seat, breathing heavily from her run. Her chest was empty though, hollow. She had gone through this during high school after Kikyou had woken from her coma, and again before Katsuya was born, and then tonight. Unless she asked, she wouldn't be able to know for sure how long this had been going on for but as she examined her husband's behaviour for the last several years, she knew deep in her heart this had been going on for some time. She wanted to cry. She did. But they weren't coming. Nothing was.

This was it for them. He had been distancing himself from her so much in recent years, now she knew it was from his long-time affair. And here she was feeling guilty for that one night, and for the feelings she had been developing over the last decade for someone else. Feelings she made sure to keep hidden from everyone, including herself for the longest time. Apparently it wouldn't have mattered either way. She was shaken from her stupor by a shrill ringing and she was surprised to find that night had fallen outside her little car. Her phone rang again and when she went to go pick it up, she found her hands were shaking violently and she was barely able to answer the call, and she knew it was going to be Sesshoumaru without looking at the screen.

"Where are you?" She would have laughed at the concerned, protective voice. If she could.

"The service road to the south of the house." There was a click and then a shadow at her door, and then it was opening, dark gold eyes peering down at her.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" She wanted the smooth baritone of his voice to calm her like it normally did but it wasn't having an effect this time. She looked up at him, finding that only now were tears forming in her eyes. She gave a weak chuckle and tried to turn from the car but found her limbs wouldn't obey her.

"I can't move, Sesshoumaru. I can't move," she mumbled. Even as she spoke though, she knew her body was shaking uncontrollably. Frowning, he leaned in and pulled her into his arms and out of the car and it was in that moment that she broke down into tremendous sobs. "Please, don't take me home. I don't want to be there any more." His arms tightened around her and as the wind rushed against her body, her tears dried out, and so did she.

~X~

When she awoke again, it was in a room that she recognized, but hadn't been in for more than a decade. The bed made her feel safe, comfortable, and she didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to face the day. And judging by the light from the window, it was already a new day. A warm body was snuggled into her and she smiled down at her son, taking a moment to hug him back, to delight in the fact that he was hers and that he loved her.

"You're squishing me, momma." He hadn't called her that in a long time and it made her hold on all the tighter.

"You're half youkai. You can take it so shut up." Her boy laughed and held her back until a knock sounded at the door. She tensed immediately and then sighed before rolling out of bed and walking slowly to the door. Her hand stopped on the handle and she was so close to not opening it, to just going back into her bed, laying down, and sleeping for a week when a small clawed one slipped into her other palm, and she looked down to find her beautiful son, hers and _Sesshoumaru's_ son, smiling up at her encouragingly as he gave a her fingers a gentle squeeze. She gave a simultaneous sigh-and-smile and opened the door like she was ripping off a band-aid and the sight on the other side went a long way towards a healing balm: Touga's warm, smiling face.

"We have breakfast prepared, if you are hungry," he offered, voice soft, unassuming. She blinked once, letting his countenance, his calm acceptance, sink in, and then she broke down into fresh tears, throwing himself into his awaiting arms. She was lifted easily into his arms and he took her down stairs, Katsuya keeping his hand in hers the whole way. When Touga reached the last stair, Sesshoumaru was there waiting for them, and he took her into his own arms. At this point, their son did release her hand and she wrapped both arms around his neck, clutching tightly. He let a rumbling growl build in his chest, the calming sound passing easily from his chest to hers as he sat down to allow their son to groom her hair with his claws, another inu calming practice. Under their ministrations, she slowly calmed, her tears drying, her panicked breaths calming. All three males watched her intently as she unfolded from herself and she blushed under their searching gazes even as she furiously wiped the remainder of her tears away.

"I'm sorry guys," she mumbled, scrubbing at her face. She moved to crawl from Sesshoumaru's lap to her own chair but his arm was suddenly tight around her waist, keeping her anchored. She blushed heavily but didn't resist any further. Katusya took up took up a post at her shoulder, continuing to comb her hair with his claws to keep her calm, relaxed.

"It is quite all right, Kagome," Touga spoke up from by the stove as he fixed her a plate of all of her favourite foods and placed it in front of her with a grin and a flourish. She picked up her chopsticks, poking at the food and occasionally placing a small piece in her mouth, entirely unenthusiastic about the prospect of eating. "Would you like to share what it is that upset you so?" Her chopsticks froze in mid-lift to her mouth and then placed them so exactly on her plate, it took a moment to realize her fingers were trembling. She folded her hands in her lap and bowed her head, staring intently at them.

"I am going to-" she paused to take a deep breath and blurted the words out with her exhale, "-divorce Inuyasha." She waited for some sort of reaction but her son's claws did not stop, Sesshoumaru's grip did not tighten or loosen, and Touga made no sound. She peeked up at Touga from under her lashes and bangs, the other two males firmly behind her, and he was just looking at her, waiting patiently. "You aren't surprised." It wasn't a question.

"No." She was surprised at Sesshoumaru's soft rumble. She wanted to be surprised that they already knew but she knew that they knew. She shook her head lightly, unable to bring up any emotion past the numbness coating her insides.

"And I know it's too much to ask but, while the legal proceedings are going through, I was hoping that Katsuya and I may take up a room here in your home Touga. I will do anything to earn my keep and we'll leave as soon as I can get back on my feet." A loud laugh shocked her and forced her head up with a snap, and she was surprised to find Touga bent in half with the force of his laughter.

"Silly girl," he finally forced out through his chuckles. "You have _always_ been welcome in my home and now is no different. There is no need for repayment of any kind, Kagome. You have been a part of my pack almost since I first met you, and pack always supports pack. You've always had a room here and you're welcome to it as long as you want or need it." She smiled, a blush staining her cheeks even as tears of gratitude fell from her eyes.

"Thank you, papa. Thank you."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>So...I'm hoping that I got her feelings clear on the whole matter, and her overall lack of response to it. And there wasn't a reason for a whole blowout between her and the other three. She knows that they know, and they know that she knows they know. Nobody is stupid. To be clear though, the only thing they don't know she knows is Katsuya's father. They still think she thinks it's Inuyasha. Next chapter is our finalEpilogue-type so don't forget to review! **

**Update next week.**


	17. Cause I'm Mr Brightside

**Mr Brightside **

**by TheMadKatter13 **

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome. **

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story. **

**AN~At last we get the final chapter and resolution. Let's see where it takes us, ne? **

**17 'Cause I'm Mr Brightside**

* * *

><p>"Just let me in the fucking house!"<p>

"Sorry, Inuyasha-jii-san. I can't do that."

"'Jii-san'? What the fuck? Did Sesshoumaru fucking brainwash you too? Just let me in the fucking house, squirt!" Katsuya just stared at the man he had been forced to call 'father' for his entire life, the confused and angered hanyou just on the other side of the door he was keeping blocked. Suddenly, Inuyasha froze right before a hand landed on his shoulder. Katsuya turned his eyes to his mothers. She looked calm, collected. Impenetrable.

"Katsuya, please step away from the door." He stared hard into her eyes and she gave a small nod and so he gave a nod back, stepping away from the door. Kagome gently pulled the door opened and stood firmly in the doorway. Inuyasha stepped up to her but there must have been a warning in her expression because he took the same step back. "What do you want Inuyasha?"

"I wanna know what the hell is going on, Kagome? I come home and you and Katsuya are gone, you're not answering your phones, and you never come home? Then I find out you've been with my pops the entire time? What the f-!" His rant was cut off by Kagome's hand meeting his cheek with a loud crack.

"That is enough, Inuyasha. I can't believe you! The-the-the balls you've got to have to do this to me?" Inuyasha started in his surprise of her wording and Katsuya blinked before a slow smile spread across his lips. None of the foyer's occupants noticed the appearance of the two youkai in the back. "How long have you been fucking my cousin, Inuyasha?" His mouth gaped uselessly. If Kagome of all people was cursing, she was pissed. "You did it in high school. You did it the night Katsuya was conceived, oh and by the way, he's not yours. And you did it on our dinning room table?" Her soon-to-be ex-husband/-Mate was losing colour with every word and stumbling back. "I gave you everything, Inuyasha! For over a decade, I gave you everything! I went back to you, even though I knew you had cheated on me more than once! I just kept giving you second chances. But guess what? You don't get any more. I'm done with you. And since you seem to care about Katsuya less and less in recent years, you can forget about seeing him again. Ever. I have been your doormat for too long, and I will not be any longer. And I'm filing for divorce. If I have a choice, you will not be seeing me again for a very long time."

Inuyasha's mouth finally began to work.

"How long?" She gave him a long, hard look.

"Until I decide to forgive you. Don't try to contact me or Katsuya until then. Goodbye." She was about to slam the door closed when a clawed hand slipped around the edges. Kagome looked up in surprise at the hand, following it to Touga's smiling face.

"Dad?"

"Hello, son. I just wanted to inform you that I will be disowning you until further notice. Basically until Kagome does decide to forgive you again."

"Wha-? You can't fucking do that! How am I going to pay for my house, my food?"

"Well, you could get a job for once." Touga's smile was positively shit-eating and Inuyasha seemed to be able to do nothing but gape. Kagome jumped when Sesshoumaru's warmth was suddenly at her other shoulder, one of his large hands curling around her waist and pulling her into him. Katsuya shoved between them to stand in front of her. She almost laughed her men's protective gestures. Oh, how she loved them.

"Inuyasha." The hanyou looked up at his half-brother with wide, unsure eyes. "I am the boy's father. Goodbye." And with that, he firmly shut the door in the stunned male's face. They all just stood there for a minute in the quiet. The males could hear Inuyasha's heartbeat just on the other side of the door until he finally walked away. Kagome took a deep sigh and let her head fall against the thick wood door. The scent of her tears followed shortly but she did not move. The three males just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Katsuya?" Her voice was so very soft, just a whisper.

"Yes, momma?"

"Can I have a hug?" He let out a soft, startled chuckle.

"Of course, momma." He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and pressed his cheek against her back, emitting a soft growl of comfort. The scent of her tears increased but she didn't make a sound, her shoulders did not shake. They weren't standing that way long when the scent of her tears faded and she straightened. She scrubbed furiously at her face, trying to remove all traces of her tears before turning to face the three waiting youkai.

"Well," she started, with a deep sigh and a bright smile, "that went well." She turned to look at Touga. "Papa? Do you think you could come with me to City Hall? I would like to get this all done today, if possible." He gave her another of his understanding, gentle smiles.

"Of course, dear. We will all go." She gave him a grateful look.

"Oh, papa. I really don't know how I will ever repay you for everything you've done for me, for both of us." He moved forward, enveloping her in a bear hug.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you are pack? You don't have to do anything other than be yourself, of which you are doing a fine job. And we love you, just the way you are."

"Exactly," Katsuya piped up, gluing himself to her hip, elbowing his grandfather out of the way to worm his arms around her waist.

"Father speaks the truth," Sesshoumaru added, his eyes boring intensely into hers. Kagome's cheeks pinkened as his meaning sunk in and she kept her eyes on his, even as she hugged their son. With this as a topper to the day he had just had and witnessed, maybe things were moving his way after all.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you know what? As I was writing the beginning of this chapter, I realized that it wasn't what was needed. At least, just yet. So the original chapter 17 was turned into a chapter 18. That's right. You read that right. EPILOGUE TIME! Next week. <strong>


	18. I'm Coming Out of My Cage, Reprise

**Mr Brightside**

**by TheMadKatter13**

**SUMMARY~Unrequited love is always difficult. Especially when she's in love with your brother. AU. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.**

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story.**

**AN~At last! The real Final Chapter! And a time skip. I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**18 I'm Coming Out of My Cage and I've Been Doing Just Fine, Reprise**

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" Sesshoumaru looked up from his work at the call to find his Mate already sprinting from the room, bare feet flying around her ever-present skirts, a bright smile on her face.<p>

"Katsuya!" He emerged in time to see her pouncing on their son and it was only the boy's youaki reflexes and strength that kept them from toppling to the floor. The corner of his lips twitched in a smile at his wife's enthusiasm. But then again, their son had been gone for over two months, touring the world. He talked to them frequently, but he knew she missed him being there.

"Hi, mom!" The tone was sarcastic but the hug he gave her was sincere, his nose burying into the unMarked side of her neck to draw her scent into his lungs. Sesshoumaru knew the feeling. The need. It was an action he himself did every day as often as he could. It was an addiction even one as strong as himself could not deny. He still couldn't believe his luck. He had been in love so long that had become fine with waiting in the wings, but here they were, nearly two decades after first meeting, and she was finally his.

After her divorce and unMating were processed, Katsuya, Sesshoumaru, and Touga had helped her move her things out of what had been hers and Inuyasha's house. Not long later, Inuyasha, who couldn't find a job to support himself, lost the house, as well as everything else he owned. Kikyou, once realizing her cash cow had sailed, left him as well. Kagome had had a short period of mourning but she had plenty of help pulling her from that short and passing grief. Part of Sesshoumaru's tactics had been increased wooing and his attentions, after a somewhat long, silent debate on Kagome's part, won out. Their marriage was smaller than her first, but her Mating was _definitely_ longer. He was pulled from his memories by a startled cry and he looked up in time to see his son pick up his mother and spin her in a circle, both of them laughing though Kagome also seemed to be leaking tears of joy.

"Katsuya!" They all turned to find the small form of Midori racing at them as fast as her little feet would carry her. The boy released his mother and swooped up his baby sister, throwing her high in the air before catching her again, the girl, whose features matched that of her father and brother in almost every way, shrieking in laughter. Kagome retreated to his side to watch her children re-bond as she wrapped her arms around her husband and Mate.

"We're whole again, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. He leaned down to nuzzle her Mark, nipping it lightly and delighting in the faint traces of arousal he could detect from the motion.

"Yes. We are."

~X~

"Ah, Sesshoumaru! But, the children-"

"Are asleep."

"O-ok," she panted. To this day, he still loved how she reacted to him. How innocent she still seemed to be. It was more arousing than any female's deliberate seduction. He nipped his way over her Mark, then her collarbones, splitting her shirt as he went, until he reached her breasts. The lace-covered cups were shoved roughly out of his way as he circled a pert nipple with his tongue, lightly grazing it with a fang as the claws of one hand teased her other nipple, and his other hand teased her covered core, stroking lightly. Her back arched and her hips jerked.

"Please, Sesshoumaru," she begged breathlessly. A grin pulled his lips as he ignored her request, taking his time to remove her clothes, kissing his way down her body wherever something was removed. He paused between her legs, breathing on her through her underwear and she lifted her hips into his mouth. He let out a chuckle.

"Patience," he commanded

"Please..." Finally, he heeded her request and pulled her underwear from her legs, placing his mouth over where the lace just vacated. She moaned and he purred, loving the sound. She was already so worked up from discreet dinner foreplay that it didn't take long for his long tongue sliding in and out of her, accompanied by a thumb brushing her sensitive clit, before she came with a soft cry of his name. His Beast wanted her to scream his name to the heavens, but he knew she never would when the children were home. As she came down from her high, he stripped his own clothes from his form, sliding up her still-lithe body, pressing kisses against her sweat-slicked skin as he went. His hips nudged her thighs apart and it was only a second later that he was sliding into her. After all these years, she still felt perfect and they both moaned at the feeling. He already knew she liked it rough and so he teased her, taking his time to build up the power of his thrusts until her fingers were ripping the fabric of the sheets they were clenched in. He loved getting her to this point. Suddenly, he whipped out of her, flipped her onto her hands and knees, and slamming back in, loving her cry of pleasure. An arm wrapped around her waist to press a finger against her eager nub.

"Sesshoumaru," she chanted, her hands gripping the headboard until her knuckles turned white with the effort. She tightened around him and he knew she was close and so he sped up his thrusts and his fingers, his fangs and claws elongating. With a cry, she came, here walls tightening almost painfully around him and pulling him into his own orgasm, and he struck, his fangs sinking deep into her Mark, triggering a second wave of her orgasm. The thrusting of his hips gently slowed but didn't stop, riding out both orgasms. When the tremors finally ceased, he released her neck, lapping apologetically at the blood that had pooled there, and they fell to their sides, his knot keeping him buried deep inside her. Neither of them minded and in fact, Kagome had once told them that she loved it, because of how close it made her feel to him. He hid a smile at the memory, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you," she mumbled, snuggling backwards into his embrace.

"And I you, my Kagome."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>(Dokugan Mods, please ignore this long AN as it is my final one for this story! Pretty please [and thank you?]!)<strong>

**The facts about Mr Brightside:**  
><strong>-started on paper of a spiral-bound notebook last summer at previous job,<strong>  
><strong>-longest story written WordCount-wise (ANs excluded),<strong>  
><strong>-longest story written chapter-wise,<strong>  
><strong>-first and only of it's kind (planned) by me.<strong>

**Last, a little bit of background info I couldn't fit into the story but wanted you to know about my OCs anyway: Katsuya and Midori are identical to their father in everyway but when they lose control of their youki, their eyes, instead of turning red like full-blooded youkai, turn blue, like their mother's miko powers.**

**Last of all, I would like to thank any- and every-one who has reviewed over the course of this journey, and I just ask that, being the end, everyone who reads through this take a minute, or more, depending on how much constructive criticism you wanna get down with (GIVE ME ALL THE CC!) and LEAVE A REVIEW! (Please?) ESPECIALLY those of you who have read my other work and know how different this one is. But still, thank you all so much for your time and support, and I hope you enjoyed the ride. I don't have any further ideas for this fandom just yet but keep your eye out because ANYTHING can inspire me! ^.~**


End file.
